


Harlot

by Mayumayu77



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumayu77/pseuds/Mayumayu77
Summary: 架空SF背景人類設軍官修X娼婦唯，悠真友情演出過激R18表現有1v1非3p修羅場向請放心食用
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

扣上手環時，那無機質的冰冷金屬觸感讓唯感到不適。她怔怔看著手環啟動後釋出微弱的淡藍色光芒，在這個昏暗的空間之中像冷洌的火焰。  
手環的光芒很快就熄滅下去了。  
那些穿著白大衣的人在確認每一個女孩都被扣好手環後開口了「有了這個，你們便不用擔心被扣查了，不要嘗試脫下來，會很麻煩的。」  
唯疑心著這個人所說的話，手環裏面應該裝有定位功能，只是不想讓她們逃跑而己。  
她悄悄瞄向其他女孩子，和她差不多年紀的只有兩、三位，其餘的都是些年幼的女童。女童們不斷撥弄著手環。

「喂，你把其餘的帶走，67號我要帶到B會場。」  
「好。」

唯戰戰兢兢的跟著那個人步離準備室。在離開前，他用拘束器把她的兩隻手臂反綁在背後。  
整條走廊都是不同販商準備在這場拍賣會售出的商品。這些女孩子或者女人，大多數被迫換上暴露的衣著打扮，乳房和陰部的位置一覽無遺，有些甚至什麼也沒有穿，只套上一個紅色的狗項圈，被販商扯著走。  
來到這裏大概已經有三個、或者四個小時？但唯還是無法適應這個畫面，她渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，只得低頭看著在地板和她一起走的鹵素燈，以及隨她步伐搖擺的白色裙擺。  
這一天來臨前，她們便被告誡要洗好澡，把自己打扮得整整齊齊。但是唯沒有想過，他們連這種高級料子的洋裝也準備了。  
事實上也不是那麼令人意外的事。這幾個月以來她們在收容所裏便受盡所種前所未有的優遇：不僅吃上美味富營養的料理，還能用上珍稀的護膚品，這些種種，於大部分出生平凡的女孩子來說，是難以想像的。  
進入升降機前，白大衣把自己手環湊近感應器，門方才開了。  
自己的手環能不能被感應器探測呢？唯抱著一絲僥倖的心態想，轉念又悲觀的想，手環是他們替她裝備的，自然也預防著商品逃跑的一手。  
白大衣直勾勾的盯著顯示器上升的紅色數字，唯則是稍微扭頭看向後面。升降機是半透明設計，從這裏眺望出去，能看到整個地下層：沒有著天空、長年黑暗的這裏，建築物的霓虹燈互相輝映著，成為這裏的星星。  
（還是第一次見到啊，地下層。）  
「你在看什麼？」  
白大衣注意到唯的異樣，轉身問。  
「對，對不起。」  
唯宛如受驚的小動物一樣，縮了縮身體。  
他們在刻著巨大的「B」字的牆壁附近找到了入口處。  
入口分成了兩條通道，一條是職員的；另一條是客人的。由於B區的拍賣會還有半個小時才開始，提前抵達的客人們排成了長隊伍。  
來的客人盡是男性。在注意到唯的存在後，有幾個人開始對她吹口哨了。  
「呀，好可愛的小姐呀。」  
「喂，工作人員先生，可以先讓我們走近瞧瞧她嗎？」  
「萬分抱歉，客人。會場內的商品都不供觸摸試用的，請您稍安勿躁，耐心等待拍賣會開始。」  
男人們毫不掩飾的盯著唯，往她身上瞟來瞟去，唯感覺像是被好幾雙看不見的手摸索著一樣，身體深處冒起一陣惡寒，原本已經變成灰燼的逃跑之意忽然又熊熊燃燒起來。  
（不行，不能去想那些事了……）  
盡管努力嘗試揮走記憶，但它們還是源源不絕湧上來。

商品都被統一安放在會場的展覽後台。  
唯看著其他女孩子，她們都很美，可是要不就是偷偷抽泣，要不就是槁木死灰的表情。沒有任何一個敢和其他商品交談。任何商品之間的私下交流都會被視作想要策劃逃跑，從而遭到販商的懲罰。  
雖然說不敢在她們身體上留下傷痕破壞商品，但是折磨她們的方法還是很多的。比如說電擊，或者是藥物——還在收容所時，販商就親自領著她們到懲罰室門外，隔著玻璃窗觀刑。逃跑失敗的女生被吊起來注射了什麼藍色的東西，然後開始不斷吐白沫，四肢痙攣，發出宛如瀕死野獸的慘叫。在後來，她們就再也沒見過那女生了。  
販商很大方地告訴她們說「注射的份量有點多，不小心讓她腦子報廢了。沒辦法，只好讓別的地方收留她。」  
那時候她們已經知道她們是賣去高級娼館的商品了。可是，無論多漂亮，已經弄成廢人的女孩，那種只接待有錢人的地方也不可能接收的。所謂別的收留處，八九不離十是些工作環境惡劣的娼館。  
那個可怕的畫面至今也深深烙印在唯的腦海之中，也是那一天開始，唯徹底打消了抵抗的念頭。

當外面交頭接耳的吵嚷聲愈來愈大聲時，主持人的聲音也透過麥克風響徹會場。前台一排排的燈隨之亮起，唯的心提到嗓子眼去。工作人員讓她們排成一列，并將唯拉到隊尾。

娼婦的競標不同於性奴的競標，被帶來會場的只有尚未成為娼婦的處女。所競的，自然是她們的初夜權。

女生們上台後，先是被主持人口沫橫飛的大讚了一遍後，然後才會聽到男人們遞高上去的喊價。唯眼睜睜的看著前面的女孩一個個消失，身體不自主地的顫抖。終於輪到她時，她發現自己身體已經僵住了，腳釘在地上不動。白大掛不耐煩似的，拽著她上樓梯然後推了她一把。  
「呀。」  
因為手還被固定在背後，被這樣重重施力使唯差點跌倒。勉強穩住身體時，卻是被主持一把捉住肩，摟過去了。  
「請看看吧，這便是今天的重頭戲商品！何等的美麗！這如雪的白晳肌膚，淺色的頭髮以及眼瞳，無異她是純正的赫爾曼女孩！年紀才十七歲，而且竟然——還是被教會小心翼翼養大的女兒！是個比處女更加處的純潔少女！」  
會場發出比剛剛還要激烈的哄動聲。  
下面坐席的全是男人，年齡層不等，但基本由中年男人組成。黑壓壓的人頭騷動著，唯感覺他們在對她品頭論足。戰慄和恐懼從腳底爬了上來，她的腳像是有了自己的意志那樣動起來，然而上半身被主持人死死鉗住，根本動彈不得。  
「脫掉讓我們看看！」  
有男人這麼大叫，主持人露出了笑容，隨即把手伸到唯的胸前。  
「不要！」  
唯的抵抗淹沒在衣料撕破的聲音之中，布料破掉的時候，她感覺自己也有什麼被撕碎了。  
乳房突然暴露在空氣之中，冷溫度使得乳頭硬立起來。唯無法忍受這羞恥的一幕，緊緊閉上了眼睛。  
男人們發出了淫褻的笑聲，然後鼓起掌來。  
「二千！」  
「二千五百！」  
「三千！」  
標價一路攀升上去，即使不看，也知道男人的視線黏附在她的肉體上，在這些無處可逃的目光和起伏的叫價聲音之中，唯覺得一種巨大的恥辱籠罩著她，幾乎要把她拆骨吞腹。  
（好可怕……爸爸，救我……）

#####

從牢房出來後，修理了理領口，把衣領第一個鈕扣解開。悠真跟在後面，順手替他鎖上牢門。  
中校問「怎樣？」  
修說「撐不過去，什麼都沒說。」  
中校沒有流露失望的情緒，只是淡淡說「辛苦你們親自審問了，待會兒如實向上頭報告就可以了。」  
「明白。」  
「是。」  
目送中校離開後，修和悠真才向反方向邁開腳步。

悠真反反覆覆的，洗了好幾次手。雖然說隔著膠手套，但還是潛意識覺得手有血腥味，直到手環提醒他手上的無菌指數達標時，他才拿紙巾抹手。  
出來時，發現修倚在欄杆附近抽煙，悠真沒好氣把紙巾揉成一團扔進垃圾桶，一邊說「又來了，今天第幾回了？」  
「少囉嗦，才第三回。」  
「你就是這樣油艙才會這麼快用光啊。」  
霧化器本身比純香煙更會弄出霧，悠真總是不習慣這些。也不知道修是怎樣的，明明從前他們都是香菸癮，現在他卻和其他人一樣，連抽煙這種事都要走上電子化的道路。  
修沒有回答他，只是繼續吐霧。悠真嘆了一口氣，把視線從修身上移開，轉向外面的景色。  
今天滂沱大雨的，空氣中的濕氣比平時還要重。從這裏看出去，外面白茫茫一片的，只能依稀勾勒到城市的輪廓。  
（不知不覺這裏也和第7區那邊差不多了嗎？）  
看著眼前這片景象，悠真莫名把它和在首都時的光景重疊起來，然後感到不適應。  
（剛剛來這裏還不是這樣啊……）  
這裏，第24區，在未被帝國納入版圖之前，曾經是名為「赫爾曼」的地方。  
過去是片沒有酸雨的豐饒土地，但是自從變成帝國的一部分，大量發展科技後，也成為了現在這個酸雨紀元的一員了。就算是不下雨的日子，能從這個城市窺視的，也不過是長期被酸雨腐蝕的灰色建築物而已。  
（這裏也不算是最嚴重的了……要數最危險的酸雨，大概真的是第7區吧。畢竟那裏是首都。）  
悠真從口袋裏掏出香煙和打火機點火。  
修把霧化器從嘴邊移開「說著我沒節制，你不也是一樣嗎？」  
「啊啊？你抽得這麼起勁我怎可能不抽啊混蛋。」  
悠真銜著煙，深吸了一口。雖然說是電子菸，但對於煙癮人士來說，只看著別人吸還是很難受的。  
「對上司態度放尊重一點怎樣？」  
「哈！對自己有利的時候才把自己的軍階搬出來喔。少校大人。」  
修無力的笑了笑。如果悠真和他不是朋友的話，肯定會覺得這是貴族少爺上而下的嗤笑。  
他們倆同一所軍校出來。 修今年已經升遷到少校。 而悠真還是中尉。這並非意味著悠真幹得比修差，相反，修才二十六歲，就算他的功績再高，以他的年紀來說，這個地位是決不尋常的——說穿了，就是因為修父親是中樞那邊的大人物。

「什麼時候才有假期啊。嘖，可惡。」  
悠真打開手環的日程表，頁面滑動下去，兩個星期幾乎都沒有看到綠色的頁面。  
「那就不用指望了，最近這麼多事，放了也收回成命。」  
修無精打采的說。  
「啊啊……簡直就像無良企業一樣。我過勞死是不是要申請醫療補貼啊。」  
「申請那個很麻煩的，光是入息審查我們就過不了。」  
「哈哈哈，那倒是。」  
悠真惆悵的笑著。

他們享受了一陣惬意的時間，手環的鬧鐘響了，才上去會議室。  
會議是軍階高的人才能出席，所以進會議室的門也是要靠修的手環。  
「修先生。」  
上校見到他，微微點頭。修也報以同樣禮儀。  
「悠真。」  
「上校大人。」  
悠真向上司遂一打招呼時心想，其實以上校這種身份的人，完全沒必要向修用敬語的。會這樣，也不過是看在修的父親份上吧。  
其餘人到齊坐定後，上校環視了一圈，才坐下來。  
「瞧瞧這份報告，這個月的衝突事件已經上升到56宗，如果累計上個月的話，就是124宗了——這可不是平時那些平民的泄憤，而是那些逆臣餘黨搞的鬼。」  
「有什麼證據可言？」  
「化驗所交出的報告，說好幾次在襲擊的現場所留下的反應都是指向同樣的燃料配方的——毫無疑問就是那一黨人搗的鬼。」  
「可是那些殘黨也分了好幾派吧。在“他”死了後，那些人就內部決裂了呢。」  
「關於這點，少校他不是在之前捉住了其中一個犯人嗎？結果怎樣了」  
修緩緩抬起頭，視線依然黏在電腦的玻璃屏幕。  
「除了確定不是“王派”的人之外，什麼也沒能挖出來。」  
「的確不是“王派”的人會做的事，他們一直很小心翼翼。」  
「如果說是武裝派的話那也太過荒唐了。他們雖然的確是最激進的，但是這樣連續以卵擊石的行為，除非是新穎的自殺方式。」  
「上將大人之前不是說批准我們必要時用那批新研發的霰彈槍進行掃蕩了嗎？」  
「我反對那個提案，如今用更強硬的武力只會讓這裏的人與我們離心，反而倒戈向叛軍那邊不是嗎？」  
「中校大人放心吧。赫爾曼人雖然像豬那樣笨，但還是知道什麼對他們是好的，現在不是自由養他們——是我們軍隊」那人頓了頓「我們帝國養活了他們。只要切斷第17區和22區這兩邊的主要糧食來源，這裏的人也玩完了。」  
悠真瞟向修，雖然平時也總是沒精打采的模樣，但今天格外沉默。

因為會議耽誤了工作，差不多折騰到傍晚，修和悠真才離開了總部。  
總部建在表層也算了，可是連停車場也是——必須要繞遠路去和酸雨打交道，悠真感到不愉快。  
「真是有夠嗆的。建築師那些傢伙，建的時候沒考慮過這點嗎？」悠真把風帽往下拉耷，小聲抱怨道。  
「光是建表層就所費不貲吧？那層膜可不僅僅是投映，還是防酸雨的。只是電費也夠讓他們嗆了。」  
「欸，你怎知道的？」  
「天曉得。忘了。」  
走到轎車附近，修才揮了揮手，讓旁邊撐傘的士官退後一點。另一位士官則是自覺地打開了車門。  
關上車門後，悠真把風衣脫下，撥了撥雨粉。  
「知道嗎？之前他們說你天天上我車，你像被我包了。」修微道。  
悠真馬上露出嫌惡的表情「嗚哇，好噁心，我是你副官這不理所當然嘛——再說我也是有自己的車好嗎？都是你這傢伙的錯！明天開始我絕對要駕自己的回來！」  
修打了個呵欠「隨便你吧。」

雨水刮在玻璃窗上面的同時，24區表層的景色也一同涮過去上面。  
盡管表層的建築和人口都要被地下層來得要密集，但是貧富差距殘酷得讓人一眼明暸。對於長期飽受酸雨所困的人來說，陽光已經不再是他們關心的問題，縱使地下層終日不見光，但卻復現了過去人類在前酸雨紀元的環境，所以深受人們歡迎。能住進去，或者在地下層開店的，都是些上流社會的人士。  
修用藍芽耳機在聽歌，這些時候悠真總是很識趣的不去打擾他，他頗為喜歡看表層的街景：看打扮和建築一樣破破爛爛的人，看像白血球那樣遊走在這個城市的軍人——看軍民衝突。  
有個年經的小伙子似乎在和軍官對罵，周圍有許多流浪漢群起來圍觀，但沒有一個願意幫忙，最後那小子被同事制服按在地上。  
（這種小事，應該不算在剛才上校大人他們說的衝突吧。）  
在24區，這樣的事情，簡直是家常便飯了——自從兩年前的內戰起。  
他們那時剛從軍校畢業沒多久，沒想到馬上就被投入了戰爭，不是他們想像中的外邦敵人，而是自己的國民——或者這樣說也不儘然正確。第24區本不屬於帝國的一部分，過去曾經是一個獨立國，人種、語言和文化也和他們不一樣，應該不應該算是國民，悠真很懷疑，至少，叛軍的人不把他們當同胞。  
盡管24區的確是相當大，但也不可能足以反抗帝國的實力。目前這個世界上，帝國可是科技發展的先驅。所以勝負打從一開始就是明暸的。  
之不過，還是有讓他們有驚訝的地方的，他們原本估計亂事會五個月就平息。沒想到竟然花了兩年。一切都是歸功於那個已經處刑了的叛黨首領吧。他的統帥力和佈局確實厲害，明明處於裝備上的劣勢，卻反而把他們好幾次迫進險境。  
（嘛……要是沒有那件事的話，真不知道會怎樣。）  
感覺背上隱隱灼痛，悠真調整了坐姿。

「吶，今天還是不要去喝酒了吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
「想去玩。你之前不是說你家僕人競了個好貨色嗎？」  
「啊……有嗎？」  
「上星期的事啊上星期的事！你丫的太健忘了吧。」  
「工作忙得要命，哪裏能什麼都記著……」  
「你沒興趣的話我自己一個人去也可以，原本就是這個打算的。」  
「那不是有點太便宜你了嗎？錢可是對半出的。」  
「哦那你要和我一起嗎？」  
「感覺好像正中你下懷了……」  
「反正很久都沒有玩過這種不是挺好嘛，反正最近也沒好好休息，當放鬆一下。」  
修搔了搔頭髮，嘆了一口氣，對轎車司機說「去維安勒特區。」  
「遵命。」

維安勒特區屬24區的地下層範圍，是少數住宅區以外的商業區。  
從高處眺望，整個區域像發光的大地。最矚目莫過於行人區中心那棵巨樹——貨真價實的植物在現在已經算是罕見的了。  
與表層的人不同，這裏的人打扮都相當得體。這也是理所當然的，要進來地下層，首先必須登記身份。平民的申請是不可能受理的。  
除了修和悠真之外，這裏還有許多軍裝打扮的人。無論是戰時還是戰後，紅燈區都是軍人熱衷流連的地方，似乎現在還有需求上升的趨勢。  
他們在一幢別墅停駐腳步。  
「確定是這裏沒錯了嗎？」  
「手環是這樣顯示的。」  
修把地圖關掉，這麼說。  
走進店裏，迎面而來的便是復古風的氣派裝潢：大理石的牆壁、愛奧尼式的灰白圓柱、洛可可風的天花板壁畫。在這裏能嗅到花香的甜味，大客廳裏有好些男人坐在沙發上，和穿著暴露的女子一起聊天喝酒。悠真感覺腹股間一陣騷動。  
穿著西裝的掌櫃見到他們，馬上堆起笑臉迎上來「請問是有預約的嗎？」  
「這個。」  
修出示手環，熒幕顯示著一串由英文和阿拉伯數字組成的號碼。  
掌櫃看了看排板，笑容更真誠了「恭候多時了。修大人，悠真大人。請往這邊。」

#####

唯反覆地做著那場噩夢。

在內戰的尾聲時，唯帶著修女和孩子們逃到24區與23區的邊界，在一所專門收留難民的孤兒院落了腳，那裏是至今為止轉移的據點中最遠離戰爭中心的地方——當時她無比篤定的覺得那是最安全的。  
和唯逃出來的，有兩位修女，還有好幾個教會收留的孤兒。至於唯的父親，她依舊未能和他會合，生死未卜。  
孤兒院的糧食根本不足夠應付他們所有人，所以唯只能去工作——實在戰亂時的工作也不是那麼好找，就算是工作了一整天，薪水也相當微薄，所以大部分時候唯都要很晚才能回去。

然後，就是那一晚——

那一天下班，與同事告別後，唯一如既往的踩在滿是泥濘的土地，心情非常愉快。附近小店的老闆贈送了一個舊皮球，想必孩子們一定會非常興奮吧。  
走到鐵閳時，唯隱約察覺到不妥。  
（奇怪……怎麼這個時間鐵閳還打開著的？）  
聯想到什麼，唯的臉色微變，馬上推開鐵閳直奔孤兒院。  
孤兒院外面的一片草坪，橫躺著幾個人。從他們身上流出來的血非常新鮮，還未乾掉，把草地染成黑色。  
「院長先生……！」  
唯丟下手中的東西，跪在他附近。  
突然把手撐在地上，不免使自己的掌心被草和泥土磨損。可是眼下也來不及顧這些，唯只是屏息專注在檢查他身上的傷口。  
院長胸前的傷口極深，并且已經沒有呼吸了。由於長期沐浴在酸雨之中，皮膚有些地方已經發紅剝落了。  
「啊啊……」  
唯搖搖晃晃的站起來，腳步踉蹌的走過去其他人附近，逐一檢查——全部都是屍體。  
他們都是這個孤兒院的工作人員。  
（怎麼會……到底發生了什麼事……）  
正當唯的腦海陷入混亂與悲傷之際，忽然聽到有第三者的聲音。  
「喂喂，就是這個嗎？剩下的那個。」  
緩緩的抬起頭，唯看見了幾個壯健的男人從孤兒院裏走出來，慢慢走近，瞟見他們手裏的獵槍時，唯一時間明白了，同時也被恐懼黏住了身體。  
「哦！長得超讚的，是我的菜！」  
「誰管你的菜，總之先帶進去吧。」  
男人們捉住唯的手腕，硬是拽著她站起來。  
「不，不要，放開我！」  
「哎呀，不要抵抗比較好哦，小姐，如果不想變成這個樣子的話。」其中一個人一邊恐嚇著，一邊狠狠踩在了屍體的臉上。  
屍體的肌肉被擠壓著，眼球幾乎是滾出來似的圓凸，死死的盯著唯。  
然後，屍體的臉變成了那張吐著白沫的漂亮臉蛋。  
「咕……啊啊，救……我。」

「——！」

唯從床上彈起上半身來。  
她大口喘著氣，看著慢慢清晰起來的陌生景色，臉上因恐懼而扭曲的線條才逐漸恢復平靜。

眼前房間相當奢華漂亮。挑高的天花板上吊著一盞盞繁複精緻的水晶吊燈，每一顆大的淺藍水晶都像鳥喙那樣含銜著更小的一串小水晶，亮晶晶的；牆壁上面嵌著的每一面鏡子都以巴洛克式的花紋鑲邊，又掛了幾幅道不出名的不知名名畫；綉鳶尾花的金綠色窗簾被絟到一邊去，露出整面落地窗。這麼美麗的裝潢，幾乎是難以在表層所見到的。  
是現實。  
（所以那是夢……？）  
身體脫了力似的癱軟下來，唯摸了摸自己的臉頰，發現滲出了一層薄薄的冷汗。  
（又是這個夢……已經是第幾次了？）  
從收容所轉折來這所娼館，一直連貫著唯的，從頭到尾都是這個噩夢。大腦樂之不疲的給她展示過去，唯深深為其所困。  
（喝點水吧……）  
揭開被子，頓時感到寒冷。唯低頭看了看自己的穿著，果然是那暴露的睡袍，一絲羞辱靜悄悄爬上了神經。  
說是睡袍，乳房卻直接暴露出來，那淡粉色的透明絲綢也只是剛好蓋到屁股而已。  
嘆了一口氣，她摁住左臂，站起來。

解渴後，唯走到落地窗前，看著在窗身中自己半透明的倒映，以及地下層的景色。  
（來到娼館，這是第幾天了呢，地下層沒有所謂日夜，完全分不清……）  
那一天從拍賣會場離開後，她便被送到來這所娼館、關在這個房間裏。在未正式「工作」前，她都不能踏出這個房間半步。  
想想也是理所當然吧。她的初夜權已經被某個大戶買下了，那個大戶尚未擁有她前，娼館是不會允許其他客人碰她的。這樣也不知道算是幸運還是不幸。  
（如果那個大戶一輩子不來就好了……但是，不可能吧。就算那個人死了，他們也會把我賣給其他客人。）  
唯把手貼在玻璃窗上，思緒蕩漾開來。  
（修女他們是不是沒事呢……）  
回想起來，只有自己被單獨帶到收容所，待上了幾個月。修女和孩子們則是各散東西的。  
儘管每晚都向神明祈禱著他們的平安，但是唯心裏的不祥預感總是揮之不去。每每都會回想起那個在懲罰室的女孩。  
可以的話希望他們可以逃出來……但是唯更害怕他們嘗試逃走不成，結果落得更淒慘的下場。  
（已經不會……再見了嗎？）  
唯用指尖摩挲著自己的手環，嘆了一口氣，坐回床緣。  
如果不是自己的愚蠢決定的話——現在事情會變成這樣嗎？  
都是她的錯。如果她早點想到，遠離戰火的地區，也是最缺乏治安的地區，而選擇去別的地方的話，他們都不會落得這個下場；如果有爸爸在，是爸爸而不是她指揮，絕對不會把事情弄得這樣糟的。  
明明這個念頭已經在腦海裏翻過無數次，唯的眼淚還是啪嗒啪嗒的掉下來。  
（我……以後會怎樣……？）  
她折起膝蓋，抱著大腿抽泣。

哭了一陣子，直到哭不出了，唯才拿手臂擦拭眼淚。  
（去拿紙巾吧。）  
這麼想著，唯再欲從床上滑下來時，卻聽到了腳步聲。  
「她已經在裏面等候了，兩位請慢慢享受吧。」  
門外的聲音好遠好遠。 唯被「兩位」這個字擊中，呆呆的，身體僵住了。一時間懷疑是不是一如既往的，是別的房間，別的女孩要接待的客人。  
這一幕被拉得好長好長，唯屏息的盯著門，期求著它不要被打開。  
（沒事的，前幾天也是……不是我。）  
她怔怔地看著房間的門被推開，然後兩個穿著軍服的高個子男人走了進來。 臉上頓時失去了血色。

兩個男人，一個略高一點，長發的辮子垂落在衣領，另一個則是相對地俊美，眼瞳是海水的青藍色。  
在他們捕捉到唯的存在後，高個子那位露出了疑惑和不滿的神色，對藍眼瞳那位吼叫。

「喂喂，別開玩笑了，修，你家的仆人是怎麽搞的？這樣像蘿莉的女人也敢買下來是怎麽回事！？我可沒有搞小孩的興趣！」  
「……不知道。他跟我說這很搶手，拼了好幾個標價才買回來的。」  
「哈！敢情整個會場的人都是死變態蘿莉控是吧？」  
「你沒興趣的話現在從這裏離開也行，我一個人也沒所謂。」  
意識到修是拿他剛才的話來堵他，悠真啐了一口「去你媽的玩笑，花錢請你嗎？」  
他們一邊自顧自的說著，開始脫下了軍帽還有披風。

唯呆呆的看著他們二人，一時間腦子運作不了。  
（是軍人……？而且，是兩個人？）  
雖然不是沒有想像過客人來會是怎樣的情境，但眼下太突然，也和唯想像的不一樣。

這時，被叫做修的男人看過來，對唯說「你還在楞著幹嘛，倒是過來幫我們脫啊。」  
唯的身體顫抖了一下，在瞟到他們腰間的手槍時，腦子才運轉起來似的，戰戰兢兢的走下了床。  
穿著這麽一身打扮，唯覺得相當難為情，如果可以，她甚至想找個洞埋了自己，可是管事冷酷的話又在她腦海中回響，催促著她行動。  
『給我注意點你的態度，包下你的可是大戶，要是敢反抗的話，就把你弄到些低級娼館去。』  
不得不說，結合之前在懲罰室的所見所聞，這番話落在唯耳中起了極大的威嚇效果。  
走近過去，唯才發現他們真的好高，自己的身高只夠到他們的胸膛。她顫著手去解衣服釦子，一邊解一邊感受到他們以毫不掩飾的目光打量著她。  
「真的是好小只，幾乎不怎麽有奶子嘛。」  
高個子那位這麽說著，把手放在她的臀部，來回地摸，他的手幾乎可以握住她一邊屁股。從來沒有被人這樣摸過，唯的肌肉變得相當僵硬起來，最後的扣子怎麽解也解不好。  
「蛤……真是下手。行了。 」  
修不耐煩的說，唯馬上縮手小聲道歉，雖然也不知道對不起什麽。她怔怔看著他脫掉了制服的外套和裇衫，馬上和旁邊那位一樣，裸著上半身。  
正當唯不知所措時，他忽然捏住她的下巴，迫她仰視過去。  
「嘛，臉蛋倒是不錯的……而且多少理解到叫價為什麽這麽高。」  
「為什麽？」  
「這種瞳色很少有的，而且身體和頭髮色素都這麽淺，怕不是純正的赫爾曼人所以才敢抬價嗎？」  
「是又如何啊，膚色差異不大也沒多少異族姦的背德感吧？」  
「那就是你不懂的了。」修鬆開了手。  
「啊啊？你總是裝模作樣這點讓我多少不爽啊。」  
「啊是嗎？」  
唯聽著他們嘮嘮叨叨的像閑聊家常，卻是開始脫褲子了，她下意識便別過了頭。  
「喂，你幹嘛像看到髒東西那樣別開臉？」  
「對、對不起，我……」  
「沒看過吧？」修輕笑著「嘛，不用擔心，現在開始就會讓你去到討厭的看得足夠。不過，在那之前——」  
「呀！」  
他捉住她的手腕，然後把她𨄮倒床上。  
所幸床非常軟，唯也沒有覺得特別哪裏痛著，但突然被這樣粗魯對待，還是讓她內心升起了恐懼感。  
「啊，你真是一如既往的過份啊。」  
「驗貨還是必須吧？」  
兩個男人接著也爬上了床，繼續著輕松愉快的談話。唯被他們夾在中間，因為緊張，身體愈發縮成一團。  
「喂，你從剛才開始就一個勁的發什麽抖啊，出來賣的就給我笑得開心一點怎樣？」  
「呵呵，表情因為害怕而扭曲著呢，我不討厭這樣的play。啊……皮膚也水靈靈的，好白。」  
修的手摸上她的乳，宛如撫摸著什麽陶瓷玉器一般，慢慢掃下去坦白的小腹，大腿。唯閉上眼睛忍耐，然而，當他的手停留在內褲的繩結上時，她的表情還是動搖了。  
「不……」  
無視她小小的反抗聲音，他修長的手指輕松就解開了繩結，褪下蕾絲內褲。  
「……啊，沒有毛的？」  
「真的假啊？」  
「等，別，別看……！」  
她的聲音激動起來，但絲毫撼動不了兩個男人的興致。高個子那位把手伸到去她的下身，用食指和中指分開私處，兩瓣白色陰唇一下子便咧開了粉紅色的嫩肉。  
「啊，真的，光溜溜的。而且陰蒂和膣口都小小的，能好好插進去嗎？」  
「這才有用肉棒蹂躪的價值吧？呵呵。」  
連和男生談戀愛也沒有試過的唯，突然被這樣強迫在陌生男人面前暴露自己的私密處，分不清是羞辱感還是難過讓她想要哭出來。  
「喂，你想要哭嗎？沒事的，又不是要做什麽可怕的事？來，看過來這邊。」  
「嗯嗚！？」  
高個子男人強行扳過唯別開的頭，吻了上了去。  
唯下意識把手抵在他的胸膛，雖然想要發出聲音，但嘴唇和舌頭都被含著，只能漏出斷續的悶哼聲。那驚慌失措的模樣像極被陷阱勾住了身體的小動物。隨著男人變換著角度索吻，唯的表情愈來愈難受。  
（這是，什麽——舌頭為什麼要這樣……好難呼吸。）  
「這個反應，難道說是初吻？呵呵。你做了挺過份的事呢？悠真。」  
「有什麽所謂嘛，反正賣到來這種地方做娼婦，就沒有所謂純情了吧。不過，這傢伙真棒呢，舌頭軟軟的，唾液也很甜啊。」  
終於分開雙唇，那個叫悠真的男人仍然捏住唯的下顎。因為還未能從舌頭交纏中回過神來，唯只是滿臉潮紅的嬌喘著。  
（騙人吧……我的初吻就這樣……）  
「欸，這麽好啊。」  
「你也要來試試嗎？」  
「誰要去碰你的口水。」修嗤笑了一聲「我的話就這邊好了。」  
「呀……」  
他俯身湊近到唯的胸脯前，含起她粉紅色的乳頭，輕輕用牙齒磨著。這個突如其來的舉動使她嚇了一跳，下意識蹦緊著身體。  
眼前這個男人看上去大她好多年，卻趴在她身上吸吮她的乳房，唯莫名覺得羞辱，不僅僅是自己，而且是整個光景。  
「不，不要，那裏……是用來喂小寶寶的……不要這麽舔呀……」  
悠真楞了楞，然後大笑起來。  
「喂，聽到嗎？修，她這樣說喔？」  
「哈……這樣說著，這裏還不是勃起了嗎？」  
修松開了嘴，如他所言那般，唯小小的粉乳已經興奮地硬立起來。  
「吶，你，這樣說是想被小鬼吸嗎？變態。」  
「不是……！」  
「我又沒說你這樣不好，你這麽想的話，我們也如你所願好了。」  
掏出來，往她小腹肚臍的地方磨了幾下。  
「……！」  
「今晚就這樣讓你的處女穴懷孕怎樣？做出了小鬼的話就可以盡情地被吸喔？」  
「哈哈，這個主意好啊，超讚，這樣你也不用接待下一些客人，不是超好的嗎？」  
「不、不要！」  
「你以為你有拒絕權嗎？給我閉嘴。」  
修的語氣冷下來，唯一下子噤聲了。見她乖下來，他再次俯下身去吸吮她的胸部，一邊趴在她身上時，勃起的肉棒一邊蹭在她的大腿上。  
已經分不清是因為哪邊而感到害羞的唯紅著臉閉上眼睛，不想去看這樣的光景。這時，悠真開腔了。  
「喂，手很閑嘛？那麽這邊也拜讬一下你了？」說著便捉住唯的手強行讓她握著自己的肉棒。  
剛才在混亂之中，而且也不是很近，所以唯沒有、也不想把那裏看得這麽仔細。現在悠真跪坐在她旁邊，一整根血筋暴露的蹦出來，她想不去看也不行。  
（這，這就是男人的……）  
明明其他地方的皮膚也是正常健康的膚色，只有肉棒的位置忽然變得色素深沉，簡直就像是他身上長出什麽異物一樣。唯一只小手完全握不完，還有半截暴露於空氣之中。  
（騙人，太大了吧……？）  
「楞著幹嘛，動動手啊，手！」  
唯還沈浸在初次見到男性性器的呆滯之中，無法好好思考，悠真便揪起她的辮子，搖晃的索要愛撫。被扯著頭皮的感覺非常難受，唯只好拼命點頭。  
然後——她一邊被修舔弄著身體，一邊開始替另一個男人開始手交起來。  
「這畫面真色……」  
悠真感嘆似的說著。  
明明還被另一個男人壓在身下，被玩弄乳房，那裏這裏又親又咬的，但卻還嫌不滿足似的替另一個男人搖肉棒。  
她手上的純白蕾絲手套很柔滑，被磨到也不會有什麽不適，不如說，用那麽可愛地裝飾著的小手去搖肉棒，讓悠真有種玷污的快感。  
悠真滿意的眺望著她眼底裏的羞恥和嫌惡。玩弄得太多色情的女人，現在這樣強迫一個連接吻都沒有試過的女孩服侍男人，讓他徹底興奮起來。

修的舌頭遊到唯的小腹時停了下來。  
「啊啊，大洪水。」  
「怎麽了嗎？」  
「呀！」  
修把唯的雙腿大大分開「看，這傢伙，小穴已經濕成這樣了。」  
大腿的張開使得唯的桃色性器也微微開合著，和剛才不同，膣口已經微微濕潤了，陰唇周圍透出光澤。  
「嗚哇，滿滿的雌性氣味，前戲才一半不到欸？這麽淫亂真的是處女嗎？」  
「請，請別這樣說……！」  
盡管不明白他們口中的「濕了」是什麽意思，但唯還是抗拒他們把淫亂這個字眼加諸於她身上。  
「不然你說這是什麽啊？」修把沾上愛液的兩只手指伸到她臉前晃了晃「你倒是跟我說說這除了發情的氣味還能是什麽？」  
他修長的手指分開時，指間的愛液拉出透明的銀絲。  
「我不知道……」  
「不知道？裝純。你沒有自慰過嗎？」  
捕捉到修字句中的某個字眼，唯滿臉通紅起來，拼命搖了搖頭。  
「你不是很明白這個字的意思嘛？天曉得你是不是真的沒有試過呢？」  
「那種事……我真的不知道！」  
「哼嗯……那來確認看看好了。」  
「不……呀！」  
尾音發出了高亢的顫抖，唯滿面羞恥和驚訝的看著掰開自己陰唇的手——修的食指和無名指撐開著陰唇兩邊，中指揉搓著中間的陰蒂。  
（這是……什麽？）  
被搓到中間的地方時，很舒服，而且感覺還被格外放大了，一層一層的層疊起來。  
「咿……不要弄那種地方…………」  
她想要掙扎逃開，悠真卻捉住她的手，一邊搓揉著她的乳頭，一邊說「ほら、放鬆一點母豬。不會對你做什麽壞事的，一會兒就讓你升天。」  
「不，不要……好，好奇怪……」  
被兩方的攻勢持續進攻著，唯不情願的表情開始摻雜了其他異樣的情緒，呼吸變得急促起來。  
「哈啊……啊……啊！」  
在快感攀到頂端時，唯的頭勐地向後仰，雙腿小小的震動著，弓起了腳掌。  
從小穴那兒流出了大量的透明愛液，把床單染濕了一大塊。  
第一次的高潮像被電擊中一般，一下子轟炸掉頭腦所有事物，繼爾有種踏空樓梯掉下去的失重快感麻上來。唯對於身體湧起的感覺完全手足無措，半張著唇露出了恍惚的表情。  
抱著她癱軟掉的身體，悠真笑道。  
「哦，高潮了高潮了。怎樣呀，很爽吧？」  
「嗚……」  
「哈……一面淫亂的蠢相。看來真是第一次呢。」  
「嘛，不過就在剛才失去了好多死守的第一次就是了。」  
「那種事沒所謂。……差不到就這樣吧。我想早點插進去。」  
「啊？你這傢伙，以為只有自己一個人硬得不行嗎？我也想趕緊插入啊。」  
「這傢伙還是處女喔？而且小穴還這麽小，你那尺寸，真的搞得她下面裂開了就不好玩了。」  
修捏住唯的下顎，迫她看向悠真的下身。已經硬立起來的肉棒翹到腹部，淡紅的龜頭前端微微滲出透明的汁液。  
「！？」  
「看，那裏青筋暴裂的，你想第一次就被那麽大的貫穿嗎？」  
唯的大眼溢滿恐懼，本能地搖了搖頭。  
「不……不要。」  
「喂喂，你是故意的嗎？」  
「是又如何？看她怕成這樣，留點選擇權給她不是也挺好嗎？ほら，你說說看啊，你想被誰先插入啊？」  
唯怯怯看了悠真一眼，又看了看修。  
實際上兩根肉棒也是相差不甚遠的大小，只不過比起過於獰猛的悠真，修似乎是個比較沒那麽痛苦的選擇。  
「呵呵……幹嘛向我這邊靠啊，就那麽迫不及待嗎？」  
「嘖，你也是有夠卑鄙的。」  
無視悠真的挖苦，修徑自對她說「想要我插入的話你是不是有話要說啊？」  
「話……？」  
「沒錯，請求的方法你會吧——想被什麽插入的事。」  
「那，那種事……！」  
「做不到？我雖然還會溫柔，但那傢伙可不會喔。要我就那樣看著你被蹂躪到像抹布那樣也是沒所謂的？」  
「……！」  
悠真也笑著用手晃了晃肉棒「對啊，我最近積累了不少，沒有閑功夫去管你感想。」  
唯看了悠真一眼，然後咬著下唇。  
（事到如今……已經沒辦法了吧……）  
自己的貞潔無論如何都會在今晚喪失的了，絕望地認清這個事實，唯用顫抖的聲音向修開口了。  
「請，請……插入來……」  
「什麽，我聽不見。」  
「請，請插入來…！」  
漲紅著臉，她緊閉著眼睛抬高聲音重覆了一遍。  
「想要什麽插到什麽去？說清楚一點。」  
「……想要您的……東西插入來……」  
「……嘖。」  
修揪起唯的頭发，迫她揚起臉。  
「好煩。別再讓我重覆那麽多遍——說清楚點。」  
他的表情依然沒有任何變化，但語氣卻是多了幾分陰冷的味道，那眼神居高臨下的，像是注視著什麼不待見的東西一樣。  
冰冷視線所帶來的壓迫感讓唯的臉色變得蒼白。  
「請……請您把您的陰、陰莖，插進來，我的小穴吧……」  
哆嗦著唇，她幾乎是下意識的說。  
「要做不是做到嘛。」  
一旁的悠真快樂地笑出聲，修鼻子抽笑了一下，把唯再度按倒在床上。  
「呀！」  
修的肉棒蹭上了她的陰部，龜頭來回的磨著分開陰唇，光是龜頭前端就幾乎把整個小穴遮掉。  
（那麽大的，不可能進到來的……）  
唯自我安慰的心想，不自覺的緊張使她的胸脯起起伏伏。  
剛剛高潮完的余韻還殘留著，使她對修的磨擦非常敏感，咬著唇忍耐快感。  
「幹嘛，緊張？嘛。你放鬆一點就不會吃那麽多苦頭……呢。」  
「唏——！？」  
捉住白皙的大腿和腰，修把肉棒對準濕淋淋的嬌小穴口，一鼓作氣的捅進去。  
那硬度和熱度，把唯心中最後一點的希望都擊碎了，低頭看著自己被插入的結合處，唯的臉上染上了絕望的顏色。  
應該與深愛之人結合的地方，現在這麽輕易被眼前的陌生男人捅穿了。  
「啊，怎麼回事……這個，有夠緊的。」  
原本還以為多少會乾澀，但是出乎意料之外，裏面不僅濕潤，而且異常緊緻。處女膜穿掉的血澆上去，肉棒一陣一陣熱上來，非常舒服。  
「啊？那是當然吧。處女嘛。」  
「不是，我是指，這個真的——比普通的處女還要緊。」  
修這樣囁嚅著，一邊想要把餘下的根部也塞進去。  
「不，不要，好漲……不要再進來了，不行了。」  
像是要把下身劈開一樣的強烈痛楚使唯的眼睛滲出眼淚，她把雙手都抵在修的腹部上，嘗試推開他，然而，修精壯的身體紋絲不動。  
裏面被塞得難以想像的滿，好像有拳頭毆打著腹部，唯不停扭動著身體，拼命想要把異物擠出去。  
「喂喂，有你這樣叫停的嗎？擺出這麽下流的表情誰會想要停手啊。」  
「我，我沒有……啊…」  
像小孩子那樣哭著搖頭，唯是真的覺得痛，可是在修和悠真眼裏看來，那緋紅的雙頰以及哭泣的委屈表情，才是最大煽動他們性欲的元凶。  
「沒錯……這種事，多做幾下就能拓開出來了。」  
「哈啊，啊，啊嗯，不，不要動呀。」  
不管唯的哀求，修開始動起來。

或許是因為唯的私處光溜溜的，每一次撞上去時，結合處都沒有被毛刺蹭著的感覺，只有柔嫩滑溜的美好感受。  
開始律動後，修便發現穴道裏有很多細密的皺褶在抽送之間盤纏在肉棒上，磨擦并給予刺激。被這樣貼服地包覆著，性感帶根本無處可逃，肉棒全體上下都好像在被搓揉著。  
「嘴上雖然這樣說，你下面那張嘴倒是不舍得松開我啊？含得那麽緊，你是在邀請我嗎？」  
修一邊喘息著，一邊把兩只手的拇指陷在唯的粉乳上作為支點頂撞。  
唯的喘息和呻吟聲完全被修支配著，每扎一記，她就規律的發出聲音。漂亮的臉蛋因為痛苦而扭曲。  
縱然很努力壓抑自己不要發出這麼奇怪的叫聲，但是修不斷攻擊著子宮的深處，唯難以忍耐那種痛楚和些許的快感，只能順從身體的叫出來。  
「咿咿……啊咿……我，我沒有……啊……」  
從口中漏出的音節同零落的眼淚一樣斷斷續續的。縱使如此，唯還是拼命表達出否定的意思。  
「聲音不錯啊……ほら……再叫來聽聽啊。」  
「啊誒……那麼深……誒咿咿……啊啊啊！」  
修只是用力往深處扎了幾下，小穴的神經束便大大收到刺激的開始收縮著。  
才開始了性愛沒多久，唯的臉上已經因為生理淚水而變得濕濕的了。

悠真看著這場艷事，愈發覺得興奮起來。  
「可惡……喂，母豬，含著！」  
「唔嗚！？」  
把她的臉扳過來，悠真將肉棒強行塞進她的嘴裏。  
沒有想過突如其來會被這樣，唯露出了不知所措的表情。男性性器的濃重氣味近在咫尺，讓她皺眉露出了嫌惡的表情。  
「幹嘛突然堵住她的嘴？這樣我不就聽不到她的聲音了嗎？」  
「少囉嗦，讓我先去一發再說，光看什麽都不幹可不是我的性格！」  
「隨便你，別讓我享受不了就好。」  
「ほら，母豬，趕快給我舔，敢用牙咬就殺了你。」  
盡管悠真的恐嚇相當可怕，但處於這個狀況下，唯根本沒法按照他指示做。  
先不說悠真的肉棒她拼命地張大嘴巴也只是能含到一半，光是下身還持續被修進攻著，她便難以集中。而且，這樣被塞得無法順利呼吸的窒息感，只會加劇從下身衝上腦子的快感。  
「唔……嗚嗚。」  
「……愈來愈緊了，裏面黏得一場糊塗的。」  
唯的嘴裏和下身都被肉棒塞得一絲空隙也沒有，這樣玷污少女的畫面比想像中還要官能，修的嗜虐心被徹底激發起來，他咬了咬牙，抬起她一條腿抱著，然後加快了律動。  
「唏啊！放下來，哈啊，別這樣，嗯嗯——！」  
唯把肉棒吐出來向修搖頭。  
腳完全的伸直使小腿有種撕扯感，然後宛如電流那樣竄流下大腿，乃至盆骨，造成更強烈的刺激。  
「嘖！喂，都是你的錯！她都沒法集中到這邊來吧！」  
「啊啊？……關我什麽事，是這傢伙太過敏感不好吧。這傢伙，每頂到最深處裏面就會一抖一抖的顫抖著哦。ほら。」  
宛如昭示一般，修故意用力頂弄了一記。  
「哈嗯！」  
「剛才明明還是處女來著，真是讓人難以相信的天生淫亂呢。」  
「唔！嗯哈……嗚嗚嗚……嗯啊……」  
唯已經沒有辦法理解修的話，快要翻白眼似的。  
見修一面沉醉，絲毫沒有降下速度的意思，悠真咂了咂嘴。

然後——

「唔唔——」  
「沒辦法，乖乖不動你總會吧。ほら！」  
悠真將唯曳過去，肉棒連同根部的插進她的口裏時，他的腹部整個貼到她的臉上。唯連驚訝和排斥的空閒也沒有，  
悠真便把她的嘴當成了小穴那樣，開始律動起來。  
「真窄……」  
連根部也塞進去後，馬上體驗到深喉的濕熱快感，悠真不禁發出了嘆息。  
男性性器的腥味和喉嚨被撐開來的感覺使一陣噁吐感湧上口腔，只是，被悠真的手固定著頭顱，唯也沒法吐出肉棒，只能任由濃密的陰毛反覆撞在她可愛的臉上。  
「啊哈哈哈，真難看。」  
修眺望著唯的痛苦模樣，臉上的冷靜逐漸瓦解下來，取而代之的被欲望支配著。腰不自覺地加快了擺動。  
因為陰道的濕潤，所以每次插入時幾乎用「不由自主地陷進去」更為貼切，可是想要拔出來時，每一個皺褶又像是海蛭那樣貼服的吸附著，讓肉棒難以抽身。

這種被緊緊地侍奉著的感覺已經是久違了。

「啊，啊，差不多，要去了呢。」  
「喂喂，已經了？不再堅持一陣嗎？」  
「少囉嗦……！這傢伙裏面太緊了！」  
吐精感湧上來，修皺著眉，喘息說著。  
「喂，在裏面要射了，好好接著喔。」  
「唔唔……嗯！」

撞到軟綿的子宮口射精。

因為是離子宮最近的位置，所以精液噴湧而出時唯感覺熱度無比清晰地擴散開來。  
第一次接受男性的欲望，那種感覺就像被水柱之類的東西噴射，有什麼咕嚕咕嚕的一個勁在裏面擠出來。  
盡管感覺異常噁心，但是唯還是沒法发出聲音，口腔還被悠真堵著的現在，只能發出含糊的音節。  
剛剛還是處女的身體，在子宮被白濁欲望填滿的瞬間，徹徹底底髒掉了。  
「嗯……」  
意猶未盡地多插了幾下，修才把肉棒拔出來。  
「啊，差不多這樣可以了……喂，母豬，抬起臉接著。」  
悠真讓唯吐出肉棒，對著她的臉快速搖了幾下，然後也射了出來。  
黃稠帶白的精液噴灑在唯的臉上，和生理淚水以及汗混雜在一起，使她的臉異常淫猥。原本粉紅的乳頭因為被修長期按捏著，所以又紅又腫。窺視大腿之間，被肉棒反覆律動而磨紅的兩瓣陰唇之間還緩緩流著血與精液混合出來的黏液。  
「哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……」  
口腔和下半身終於得到解放的唯貪婪地呼吸著新鮮空氣，胸脯重重起伏著。  
因為被強行施加欲望，口腔和雙腿幾乎是麻痹的痛。但是她卻逐漸放松下來。即使意識模模糊糊，她也勉強想到，這終於完了。

肉棒已經軟掉，修兩只手肘撐在床上將頭向後仰，盡情地喘息著。  
「啊……可惡……瘋了。」  
「啊，有那麽爽嗎？」  
「我還是第一次這樣幹，你試試也就知道了，這傢伙的裏面真是不得了啊……」  
「真的假啊。」  
修讓出位置，讓悠真翻過唯，跨騎在上面。  
「！？」  
感覺到悠真再次堅挺起來的肉棒抵在膣口上，唯露出了絕望的表情。  
（騙人吧？）  
「求求你，已經不行了，至少，讓我休息一下……」  
「蛤？開什麽玩笑，從剛才我就等著插入了，啊！」  
「哈嗚！？」

悠真捉住唯的臀部，藉著精液的潤滑順利地把肉棒推進去。因為力度過於大，所以膣口附近的精液都飛濺出來。  
如果說剛才唯覺得修的肉棒好像要塞滿裏面，那麽現在悠真的肉棒便是真的要戳進去子宮一樣。  
「啊……啊……好……好大。」  
剛才被修拓開的陰道還沒來得及休息和恢復形狀，又被撐到最大，裏面逼仄得擠到體內其他器官和肌肉，唯幾乎发不出聲音來。  
因為體勢的問題，一下子就被侵犯到最深處。  
原本要向下而流的精液一下子和子宮一同被悠真的肉棒頂了上去，把陰道擠得滿滿的，像塞子一樣堵著不讓精液流出來，悶在裏面。  
「嗚哇，真的，裏面熱呼呼的，好緊……濕成這個樣子，你確定不會是你射得太多？」  
「我的錯？剛才進入時就是這樣的了。」  
「不要……已經不要了。」  
精液被按回去，黏糊糊的在裏面攪動著。不喜歡這種感覺，唯哭著嘗試拉開與悠真的距離。  
悠真倒是沒有把唯的話聽進去，仍然沉浸在品嚐她身體的新奇之中。她的身體看上去明明這麼小，卻是好好的把自己的肉棒完全吞進去，這讓悠真有點吃驚。  
他伸手摸了摸她的小腹，發現原本應該平坦的地方微微鼓了起來。  
（啊……糟糕。超興奮的。）  
「……可惡。喂，要動了，好好抓緊，母豬！」  
「咿呀！？」  
悠真狠狠地頂撞上去，然後維持著這個姿勢開始抽插起來。淫糜的氣息再度活躍在房間裏。

眺望著唯因為四肢無力而上半身趴在床上、翹高屁股任由悠真侵犯的樣子，修原本還處於不反應期的東西又勃起來。然而，即使如此，他沒有像悠真剛才做的那樣，讓唯用口緩解自己的欲望。  
他只是折起單腳托下巴，一邊欣賞唯被悠真淩辱的樣子，一邊自慰著。  
頭髮在律動搖晃之際愈發淩亂，意識到修正在做的事，唯原本佈滿了紅潮的臉更紅了。  
「別……別看……」  
那灼熱的視線以及行為都將唯推入了恥辱的深淵，這比強行迫她口交更為羞辱。  
被當成了自慰材料，感覺就像是在對方的性幻想之中，被擅自妄想，和各種侵犯。  
「嘖，這麽黏糊糊的……就那麽喜歡男人的肉棒嗎你這只母豬！」  
「唏……！」  
悠真用力打她的屁股，雪白的屁股馬上泛起了紅印。唯下意識的縮緊了全身，連同裏面也一起。悠真看上去更生氣了。  
「哈！真是個大變態，是個被打還會覺得爽的受虐狂！」  
「不，不是……不要這樣……！」  
悠真一邊頂撞一邊用力搧下去，屁股的地方泛起一陣陣麻痛，連同身體深處的貫穿一起毆打著唯的思考能力。  
修一邊笑著，搖肉棒的速度一邊加快了「啊啊，超慘的臉，ほら，哭多點啊。」  
「哈啊……嗚嗚……」  
抽送之間，起了白泡的愛液和乳白的精液混淆不清，在膣口的張張合合下飛濺出來。陰毛撞上她的白嫩小穴，悠真又想起她剛才吞肉棒時的樣子，心裏咒罵了幾句，然後按著她的頭愈發用力插進去。  
「說說看啊，怎樣，這樣在裏面深深的插很爽吧？」  
「沒有……沒有……咿！」  
唯流著淚，頑強地否定著。  
「還在嘴硬……哪有不喜歡男人肉棒還吸得這麼緊，不讓我離開的啊，啊啊？」  
悠真繼續羞辱她道。

說是這樣說，但其實舒服得一場糊塗的，是悠真自己。  
儘管總是唸著處女的緊緻很好，但是悠真并不真的很喜歡和處女做。緊是緊，但裏面僵硬，要進去得費功夫、費力氣。一來二去的，有時候興致也就下去了。  
然而，眼前這個少女不一樣。  
明明還是初次，但是唯的陰道卻不可思議地富有彈性，就像柔軟的軟體動物一樣，拔出去時都會死死的箍著肉棒不放，想要插進去時又會溫柔地分開來包容肉棒。  
（該死，也太爽了吧。）  
強烈的快感上腦，悠真只是想盡情地在這個極品小穴裏盡情射精。  
「啊……不好，要射了……可以吧，在裏面，喂，可以吧？」  
「啊……啊啊，不要再進來了……不要……！」  
雖然還被悠真按著頭，但唯還是努力揚起小臉開口。  
陰道被悠真的肉棒塞滿，更何況子宮裏已經滿滿都是修的精液。如果再被射進來的話，真是太難受了。  
沒有回答。唯也知道悠真不會聽她的，只好拼盡上半身的力氣，嘗試逃離他。然而悠真摁著她的屁股，她又被拽回去了。拉扯之間，反而使肉棒侵犯到更深處去了。那力度一下子撞飛了唯最後的理智。  
「咕咿……？」  
「喂！不要逃啊，母豬！可惡，已經要射了，給我好好受精吧！」  
「啊……啊啊啊啊！」  
「唔……！」

這次，修和悠真同時射了出來。

已經滿滿是悠真精液的臉又被澆上修的精液，唯覺得瀏海、眼瞼、鼻子、還有嘴巴都黏糊糊的。明明肚子已經滿得不能再擠進任何東西了，但是肉棒還是推送著濃稠的精液進子宮。  
（好，好難受……）  
腦袋因為痛楚和快感徹底麻痺掉了，只知道子宮很漲很難受，可是即使這樣，唯連吭聲都做不到了。  
「啊……出來了出來了。」  
悠真嘆息似的嘀咕著，離開唯的身體時尚嫌不足似的搖了幾下，把殘精射在了她小小的屁股上。  
「嗯哈……唔唔……」  
唯像小動物那樣趴著，灸熱的溫度淋在身上，她這才輕微地抽搐了一下。

如果現在有第三者進來這個房間、看到唯的情況，恐怕他們都只能對這副光景冠以「淒慘」之類的字眼。  
唯的臉和下身盡是男人的體液不說，因為悠真剛才的粗魯律動，膣口連綿流出來的精液也混著不少血液。從那張滿是淚水的茫然臉蛋看來，她的精神狀態顯然已經亂七八糟了。那身體一動不動的沒有反應，就像是被男人泄欲過後的性愛玩具。  
儘管這種待遇在娼館并不少見、也不算最過份的一種，但是剛才尚是處女的可愛少女被玩弄成這副姿態，還是很可憐的。然而，對於還沉溺於情事的兩人來說，他們并不會產生這種想法。相反，唯愈是可憐，他們凌辱她的欲望便愈是高昂。

「你，射了挺多的啊。」  
修看著還未平復喘息的悠真，平靜地指出這個事實。  
「吵死了……」  
「就跟你說了嘛，超爽的。」  
「啊啊……是啊。」  
悠真揉了揉頭髮，明明是第二發，但是比剛才口交時還射得要多，這點他自己也察覺到。  
剛才插進去後，真是太舒服了——悠真只是忘我的一個勁順從本能地泄欲。  
（搞什麼啊，又不是處男了……）  
雖然覺得這樣無法控制自我的自己有點丟臉，但是光是回想一下剛才的滋味，下身又蠢蠢欲動起來。

「那換人了。」  
「啊啊。」  
修把唯翻過來抱著。因為現在渾身軟綿綿的施不上力，所以唯絲毫不抵抗的任由修擺佈。靠在他的懷裏，她小小的一團，像具人偶一樣。  
悠真看著她這副樣子，忍不住道「喂喂，她神志還在嗎？一副壞掉的樣子啊。」  
「這點程度就壞掉的話她日後還怎麼在這裏呆？比我們變態的人還大有人在。」  
「嘛，那倒也是啊。」  
修從背後環抱起她的腰，把已經取回硬度的肉棒按在膣口，然後一口氣貫穿到裏面去。  
「唔唔唔哦！？……啊呃！」  
唯的呆滯狀態伴隨著再度被異物入侵而粉碎，高亢的悲嗚著。  
（好痛……又是這麼……漲……肚子裏面……要壞掉了……）  
「啊啊……裏面抽搐著，從第一下插進去的感覺就超棒的……」  
修陶醉似的呢喃著，兩手遊移到她的大腿和小腿之間，硬是把她想要合上的大腿掰開。  
這個體勢使得兩人的結合處一覽無遺。男人的陰囊非常貼服的停在了少女白滑的陰唇上，或者是因為過於擠迫，剛才黏在陰道壁的白濁體液和血從肉棒的根部慢慢流出來。  
「你被要價這麼高的理由，我算是知道了……這個身體，真是名器中的名器啊。」  
對於修附在耳邊的低喃，唯沒能給出任何反應，她只是眼神迷離的把視線投向在房間的某一處，抽搭抽搭的哭著。  
此刻的她，聞著這滿房間交歡的情欲氣味，忽然明白，噩夢這才開始。

#####

剛才進來時沒有細看，但悠真現在才注意到，娼館內部的裝潢都是貨真價實，而非全息投影。  
喜好復古風的人并不少見，但現在這個時代鮮少有人真的把房子建成這個樣子，一來花費昂貴，二來想要轉換心情改變一下屋子的風格也不方便。悠真周圍打量，除了妓女們帶著的手環之外，沒有發現任何電子化的地方。他又抬起頭看了看天花板，研究著他們的攝像鏡頭到底藏在哪裏。  
「請問需要香檳嗎？」  
有個女郎打扮的少女走近過來，手上拿的食盤有幾個高腳杯。她一雙豐腴的乳房整個暴露出來，悠真卻已經毫無反應了。  
「啊，不需要……不，果然，好吧。一支。」  
「好的，請慢用。」  
少女點了點頭後，離開了。  
香檳是粉紅色的，悠真晃了晃，小抿了一口。

「喂。」  
「嗯，出來啦？」  
被人拍了拍肩，悠真扭頭去看。修已經重新穿上軍服，身上傳來淡淡的沐浴乳氣味。  
「從哪裏搞到的，那個。」  
「不曉得，剛剛經過的侍應給我的，味道不賴哦，你也要點杯嗎？」  
修把香檳放到鼻端下，然後還給悠真。  
「玫瑰香精。」  
「不喜歡？」  
「不喜歡。」

他們下去一樓時，掌櫃趕忙走近過來。  
「請兩位客官隨我來做登記服務。」  
悠真問「剛才不是登記了嗎？」  
「本館的出入是均需要紀錄的。」  
他們到了櫃檯後，掌櫃拿出一個玻璃平板遞給修，修拿起旁邊的觸控筆簽名，然後還給他。  
「萬分感謝。對了，請問客官你們還滿意這個商品嗎？如果中意的話，現在可以一併準備手續的。」  
「手續？」  
「是的。兩位客官是新客不知道吧？本館的高級商品都是採取特別的接客方式，一個月只接待一位包下她的客戶。關於本商品，有很多在拍賣會場未能競下她的客人也很感興趣呢，不出所料一會兒就會有人買下吧。所以，如果客官中意她，下次還想光臨的話，不妨準備手續。價錢的話，差不多就這樣。」  
掌櫃在平板點了好幾下，然後將數字展示給他們看。  
悠真在內心倒抽一口涼氣。雖然他從來沒買過什麼高級商品，但按照掌櫃的描述，這個價錢倒也不是不可理喻。只是，或許因為他平民出身，見到這樣的數目還是會忍不住感慨起來。

「你覺得呢？」  
「欸？」  
悠真愣了愣，少有地是修問他意見。  
「嘛，的確是不壞的。」  
確切來說，是遠超於不壞，但悠真不習慣讚美這類事情，所以脫口而出就是這麼一句。  
悠真也不太確定是因為自己太久沒做處理，還是因為這個商品太好用。或者兩者都有。  
的確，悠真是有下次也要來抱她的想法，卻是沒想到一定要這樣預約。他手頭倒是寛鬆，和修繼續對半出就更加是這樣了，可是還真的沒有試過在這種事上砸這麼多錢，多少想起以前在軍校時教官訓戒他們男人太好色會要命。  
「你呢？」  
悠真不想再糾結，決定把決定權拋給修。  
「能固定來這裏處理不是挺好嗎？」  
言下之意即是不想下次處理時糾結要去哪裏挑和選。  
悠真含糊道「……也就一個月的話。」

修再度默默拿起筆，在平板輸入自己的信用卡密碼。

TBC.——


	2. Chapter 2

「小唯。」  
「……。」  
「小—唯—，還沒好嗎？」  
「等，等等我啦，就快好了。」  
「快點嘛。」  
待唯從洗手間格出來時，朋友娜奧米的小臉已經是滿滿的不耐煩。唯堆出歉意的笑容。

又下了一場大雪。  
寒冽沁骨的空气使人蜷縮起身體，白霧伴隨著呼吸的韵律揚起又散開。冬天的白晝總是比黑夜短暫，這才黄昏，天空已經灰蒙蒙一片。進入一月中後，冬天的感覺絲毫没有减退，反而愈来愈強烈，那厚厚的積雪彷佛要把世界给蓋掉。  
他們的學校遠離著中心地帶，建在工廠附近，中間隔著一大片尚未發展的空地，由鐵絲網築起。  
因為大部分學生都回家了，所以平時接駁著學校正門的路格外冷清，只有一排排街燈銜著橘黃的燈泡，讓光芒傾瀉在地上。

回到教室拿背包後，唯與娜奧米肩并肩的走下樓梯。她頭髮長，編成麻花辮的兩條辮子隨著她的步伐而掠在大腿上，左右搖曳。  
由於學校規定學生必須穿著制服，冬天時大家都會換上灰色的背心裙以及襪子。只不過，這麼寒冷的天氣，基本學生都是穿著自己的大衣，所以都看不大出制服。

「下次不要幫她們忙啦，小唯，明明就是她們的責任卻開溜了。」  
「啊哈哈，不要緊啦，反正我也沒有事做啊。」  
「唉。」

現在是五時四十分。比實際的放學時間要晚了，她們之所以會這麼晚才離開教室，是因為唯頂替了值日的同學完成工作。  
由於溫馴不善於拒絕別人的個性，唯總是會成為班上人的請求對象，娜奧米勸過她好幾次，可是唯總是說著沒所謂啊，然後就爽快地應允別人。久而久之，娜奧米也放棄勸她，只是默默地分擔起她部分的負擔。

「……真是的，小唯真是聖人呢，長大後是想當修女嗎？」  
「欸，嗯，是有這個想法來著……」  
「欸欸？你不嫁人嗎！？」  
「別，別那麼大聲啊！只是其中一個想法而已！」

兩個小女生在學校正門前的長椅坐下，唯和娜奧米的父母都是比較忙於工作的人，所以經常很晚才來接她們。兩人也是在這裏等著父母時熟絡起來。  
「剛才小唯是肚痛嗎？怎麼在洗手間待了這麼久？」  
「欸……啊，嗯，算是吧。」  
「什麼算是吧？是就是，不是就不是啊？」  
面對著娜奧米的納悶，唯訕笑起來，娜奧米知道，唯這樣做時，往往都是打定主意不說出口。於是她噘起嘴，改變話題「說起來，小唯做了第七課的習題沒有？」  
「欸，還沒有呀，我們的老師還沒有教到那裏。」  
「唉，你們真好啊，我們後天就要交作業了。」  
「第七課……預習時瞄了一眼，好像是本土歷史吧？」  
「對……從小到大都說得膩煩了啊，反正都是赫爾曼從封建王朝解放，和現在的國家一起走向文明吧。明明沒新意內容卻多得密麻，想想就麻煩死了……」娜奧米伸了個懶腰，喃喃說。  
「這樣的話可不能在老師面前說呀。我聽人說，上次D班的某個孩子就是說了類似的話，連家長都請來了學校，要和老師談啊。」  
「這我也知道啦，不過反正這裏就你和我吧。」  
娜奧米輕鬆一笑，唯卻是忐忑不安的表情，娜奧米總笑她膽小。  
「嘛，不過也很快家長日了呢。」  
「是啊。娜奧米還是媽媽來嗎？」  
「欸，嗯，爸爸工作很忙嘛。」  
唯想起了娜奧米的母親，頭髮亮得近乎銀色，皮膚也很白；娜奧米與她完全不一樣，她的髮色是栗色的，眼瞳是常可見的碧藍。雖然從來沒見過娜奧米的父親，但唯想，娜奧米應該是繼承了父親的外觀特徵。  
在24區，淺色髮色的人相當稀有，大多數人的頭髮都是深色的。這個問題她過去也曾經問過老師，老師當時說了些苦澀難明的話，大意就是：深色頭髮的人和淺色頭髮的人結婚所生的孩子應該都是深色髮色的。

等的時間太過於無聊，娜奧米從背包掏出了平板。輕觸上面，玻璃板便浮現了熒幕。唯好奇地問「要現在在這裏溫習嗎？」  
「怎麼可能啊？」娜奧米不可置信的抬高聲音「第一時間會想到溫習嗎？普通來說。」  
「不會嗎？」  
「才不會啦。」  
娜奧米像個大人面對小孩子那樣搖了搖頭。唯有點受挫，她問「那要做什麼？」  
娜奧米點開密密麻麻滿是文字的文章。  
「這個。」  
「小說？」  
「嗯，小唯也要讀讀看嗎？」  
唯臉有猶豫的從娜奧米手裏接過平板，她滑動了一陣，臉蛋逐漸紅了，字句結結巴巴「這……這，這是？」  
「嘿嘿，我用媽媽的資料登入，從網上下載下來的。」  
「不，不行啊，擅自用阿姨的資料什麼的。」  
「有什麼所謂嘛，本來她就蠻常用這個網站……小唯對這種事沒興趣嗎？」娜奧米最後的尾音略帶狹促。  
「不、不用了，我沒興趣。」  
唯把平板往娜奧米手裏塞，臉上沒有害羞，也沒有猶豫。娜奧米顯然有點泄氣，明明其他女孩子看到她炫耀這種東西時都會表現出巨大的興趣，但於唯來說卻是行不通。  
「嘛，也是呢，小唯的家庭是教會嘛。」

在各自的父母來了後，兩個孩子向彼此揮手道別。  
「對不起，今天主持的彌撒延長了，等很久嗎？」  
「沒有哦。」  
唯的父親蹲下來，替她圍上了白色的針織圍巾，摸了摸她的頭髮。  
「今天怪冷的，怎麼沒帶圍巾出門？」  
「對不起，今天出門太過匆忙了。」  
「沒事，我們走吧。」  
「嗯。」  
父親撐開了傘，上面的布料是由特殊材質制成。這個時代即使是雪，也和酸雨一樣有同樣的毒性。  
唯的父親是教會裏的神父，經常在24區的大小學校、教堂跑來跑去，為別人主持彌撒。  
近年來，24區的信徒日漸增多，父親也忙不可交。  
唯一邊走著，一邊眺望遠處的工廠，在這片灰蒙蒙的天空和飄渺著的雪中，它被隱沒，看上好像很遙遠。聽說這所工廠當初打算建在學校附近時，遭到大人們強烈的反對，說是污染源會加劇附近的酸雨，對孩子的身體不好。後來，當然，還是被議員們通過了草案。  
那裏的工廠好像就是大量生產手環的，現在人人都必須依賴手環而過活，聽大人說，好像就是因為這點，所以才壓倒了反對聲音。  
被過度發展的這座城市，已經擠湧不堪，沒有多少地方可以建築這樣大型的工廠了。

城市的各個分區都有大小的閳口，要通行，就必須出示自己的手環對準感應器。唯發現，明明是這樣的大冷天，閳口卻比平時多了更多的保安人員。他們腰間都配備著一枝槍。  
下班時間，即使是把排隊的隊伍對折起來，也遠超於放置在這裏的護欄。主要原因還是保安人員核對手環資料的時間比以往更長，唯發現，有些脾氣比較暴躁的大人已經開始低聲罵髒話了。  
感覺父親握著自己的手的力度不知為何加強了，唯仰頭看了看他，卻是沒嘗試吭聲或者掙脫開來。父親筆直地注視著前方，被歲月浸泡過的臉，即使不作表情也浮起一絲絲皺紋。他眼神變得很緊緻，完全注意不到她在看他。唯的視線落在他的鬢角，雖然逐漸泛起白色，但往上去看，仍然是明顯的黑棕色。

回到教會後，唯放下書包就抱著一堆衣服去洗澡。脫下內褲時，看到那大片的血跡沒有漏出的痕跡，她鬆了一口氣。  
其實即使不是生理的日子，唯也習慣了回家就去洗澡。她自小便是謹守著嚴格的作息時間表的。  
自蓬頭流下來的水流過下半身後在白色磁磚上化成了紅紗，唯記得不能淋太久，很快就關了水嚨頭。  
因為又出來了一點，清洗私處的泡沫變成了紅棕色，唯默默嘆氣。隱約感覺到下腹的疼痛，她閉上眼睛。  
（第二天真是特別難過……好累啊。）  
她是在幾個月前第一次來生理的，那時候生日還未過，才十歲。再怎麼說，這個年紀也算是早的，很多同齡的女生，包括娜奧米，也還沒有這樣，自然也不會理解她的煩惱。  
第一次見到自己內褲上的血跡時，她吓壞了，以為自己受傷，可是這種私密處，也不敢和父親說，只好吞吞吐吐的跟修女說。在修女的解釋下，唯總算明白了自己身體的變化。  
『這是象徵著女性身體成熟的意思喔。小唯也長大了呢。』修女微笑著摸了摸她的頭，這麼說。  
『……你不怪我嗎？』猶豫了一下，唯這麼問。  
『哎？怎麼會呢，這是值得高興的事喔。』  
那一晚，唯經過洗衣室，聽到修女們在咬耳朵。  
『怎麼這麼快就來那個……我那時也沒有這樣啊。』  
『真的……啊，該不會是因為她母親吧？』  
『畢竟是那種形式生下來的孩子啊……』  
『噓，你們小聲一點不行嗎？』  
『哎，沒關係啦，反正孩子們都在玩呀。』  
『……。』  
唯那時候沒有作聲，默默趿著拖鞋，退回房間去。她當時已經知道了這話裏的意思是什麼。  
把手貼在鏡面，唯抬頭看了看鏡中的女孩，玫瑰色的眼珠以及淺金髮色，像變色香檳 ，一絲父親的影子也沒有。

晚上吃飯時，基本都是大人在談話，那些話題苦澀難明，唯插不上嘴，多半都置身事外。她捧著湯，吹冷後才一口一口的喂給旁邊的小孩。  
這所教會收留了許多貧窮家庭養不起的孩子，在這裏，所有人都是互相照料的。唯的年紀最長，自然也是由她照看起年紀比較小的孩子。  
即使是政府所津貼的教會，財務其實也頗為拮據，他們又人多，晚飯只能吃上面包、湯之類的，不過相比起其他家庭，唯倒是覺得自己非常幸運了。  
酸雨愈來愈嚴重，影響的不止是水源，還有種植，畜牧。所有產糧業都走向人工培養和電子化的道路，其成品價值不菲。  
「神父大人，今天回來比較晚了呢。」  
其中一個小孩子說。  
「啊啊，是啊，魯克道的交通有點擠塞啊。」  
「聽說那邊是有官員被平民襲擊了啊，最近這種事還蠻多的。」修女擔憂的說。  
「欸，為什麼要這樣做？」  
年紀比較小的孩子口齒不清的問道。  
「最近的糧食供給很拮據了啊，第10區和第11區遇到海嘨，需要各地區的糧食支援，食物都是首先供及著那邊啊。肚子吃不飽的人太多了，所以他們就生官員的氣咯。」  
神父雖然盡量以孩子能聽懂的程度簡化事情的來龍去脈，但小孩子的世界消化不了這些資訊，那孩子只好似懂非懂的點點頭。  
「最近真是不太平啊，小唯上學不會有問題吧。」修女說。  
突然被點名，唯有點嚇到了，她笑道「沒事啦，我上學的路線還是比較繞過繁華地帶的。」  
「沒錯，而且有我跟著。沒事的。」神父笑道，然後轉向唯他們「來，傑克，趕快吃完讓姐姐也吃飯吧。」  
「啊嗚。」

深夜，念完最後一則童話後，床上的孩子們已經酣然入睡了。唯吻了吻他們的臉頰，走回自己的床邊。  
已經黑下來的天空使玻璃窗倒映著唯半透明的身影，唯呆呆地盯著窗戶，不確定是在看雪花飄渺的美麗景色，還是在看自己的倒映。  
忽然手環的訊號燈亮起來，閃爍著藍光，唯打開熒幕。一條新訊息，是娜奧米。  
『剛才讀到小說結局好感動喔，我真的哭了，明天回到學校再跟你說說～晚安小唯。明天見。』  
唯盯著這則訊息很久，笑著笑著不知怎的眼睛發紅了。

剛才吃完晚飯後，唯被叫到了父親的書房。父親遞過了玻璃平板給她，鄭重其事的說「我已經替你辦好去第22區那邊念書的轉學手續了，因為你的成續很好，那邊也答應了。」  
唯看著平板上一串串小字，像是看不懂文字那樣愈看愈快，她抬起頭「等等，爸爸，我不明白，轉學是什麼意思？」  
「放心，只是4年而已，不是讓你永遠不回來。」  
「不，我是指，為什麼這麼突然，我不是在這裏念得好端端嗎？」  
「……。」  
父親放下咖啡杯，微微垂下眼眸。  
「老實說……我不認為現在的第24區是安全的。最近政府加強了對市民身份的檢查，戒備頗為嚴重……爸爸希望你到第22區那邊去念寄宿學校，住好吃好。」  
「可是，你也不能不和我商量呀。」  
「你平時也不過問這些的。」  
「不，這和那是兩碼子的事……轉學這樣大的事，我，我不想——」  
「夠了，好嗎？我已經決定了。」  
父親輕輕打斷了她，他抬起眉，看上去像對她瞪大了眼睛。灰色的眼珠有著不容置疑的強硬。唯原本還張開的唇型慢慢餒下去，噤聲了。  
「聽爸爸的話，這都是為你好，嗯？」

隔天的歷史課，唯難得的托著腮沒有專心聽課，聽不進去。看著老師一如既往激動地拉扯嘴型、讚頌著帝國融和不同民族，世界一直是靜音。直到老師講到第4區時，她世界的聲音再次回來。

唯是在今年的夏天發現自己不是父親的親生孩子的。

那一天，唯在收拾、整理舊物時，向修女要了倉庫的鑰匙。在那裏，她發現了頗為罕見的實體書，禁不住誘惑翻起來看後，唯確定了那是父親的日記。在日記上，她讀到了這麼一句：  
『她留下這孩子就這麼走掉了，如果我送她去孤兒院，交代了她的出生狀況的話，他們一定會把她送去第4區的。這樣的話這孩子也太可憐了……既然如此的話，就讓我來成為她的父親就好了。』

唯把日記看了好幾次，沒有告訴任何人、亦沒有向任何人詢問。

過了幾天後，唯頭一次瞞著父親他們跑出外面去。按照著日記所說的，她來到了塔瑟妮修女的住處。塔瑟妮修女是個已經退休的老修女，唯小時候和她非常親近，因為現在已經不在教會工作了，所以一個人獨居著。看到唯來到她的住處，她頗為驚訝。

「不好意思啊，屋子稍微有點亂。」  
招呼了唯進來後，塔瑟妮慢吞吞的去櫃子拿茶包。唯坐在了綉花沙發上，首先發現了沙發上面的布偶，然後才瞟到了擺放在高閣上的聖女像。  
「這些娃娃是修女您的嗎？」  
「啊啊……都是別人家的小孩不要了的。我見它們只是破了一點就扔在紙箱，覺得真浪費啊。就拿來補了補。」  
她瞥了唯一眼。  
「喜歡的拿去玩也可以喔。」  
唯聽到這句話像是條件反射的擺了擺手。  
「不，怎能拿修女您的東西。」  
「不用介意啦，我這老婆子也玩不了這些小玩意。」  
唯小心翼翼打量了一下她，然後說「在這裏抱一陣的話……可以嗎？」  
「當然。」  
唯露出了明亮的表情，把一只淡黃色的柴犬玩偶抱在胸口前。塔瑟妮淡淡地笑了。

「清治知道你來嗎？」  
塔瑟妮泡了一杯茶，遞到唯面前的茶几。  
「嗯……不知道。」  
唯猶豫了一下，還是坦明真相。  
原本啜著茶的塔瑟妮愣了愣。唯緊張地看了她一眼，然後又低下頭。咽了咽唾沫，她說。  
「修女。我今天來是想問您重要的事。我——」

「克萊爾小姐，是誰——？」

塔瑟妮平靜地看著唯，手放下了茶杯。  
「你是怎麼知道的？」  
「對不起，修女，我，我知道這是不應該的，可是，我——我讀了父親的日記。」  
因為緊張而變得不擅言辭，唯斷斷續續才說出了重點。她緊張地瞄了修女一眼。對方只是幽幽看著她，既沒有呵斥、也沒有表示。良久，她嘆了口氣，向唯招了招手。唯走近，她便拍著她細小的肩，來回的掃。  
「你……你知道了多少？」  
「克萊爾小姐是透過修女您認識了父親……在生下我後，就把我留在教會，父親然後也成為了我的父親。」  
彷彿說著別人的故事一樣，唯用尚是稚嫩的聲音說。  
「……。」  
「修女？」  
「為什麼你來找我，不問你的父親？」  
「……我，我總覺得父親不會告訴我。」  
唯怯怯的說。  
「所以就來找我了嗎？」  
她點了點頭。  
塔瑟妮再度重重嘆息，她用充滿皺紋的食指拂過唯的小臉，一邊說「你父親不希望你知道，我也覺得，你沒有必要知道——并不是所有事真相大白都是最好的。」  
「修女，真的不能告訴我嗎……？」  
「……相反，我覺得你是有權利知道。」  
修女渾濁的眼珠倒映著她小小的身影。  
「你為什麼想要知道？」  
「那……那畢竟是我的親生母親，我，我想了解她。」  
「就算會失望？」  
「嗯。」  
沒有猶豫的，唯點了點頭。  
塔瑟妮垂下眼眸，張開皺巴巴的唇開口道了。

「——」

#####

穿過電子護欄時，悠真手環的訊號燈呈現綠光，亮了一下。現場已經被軍人所重重包圍，途人也差不多被打發得一乾二淨了。幸好地下層流連的人都很識趣。

圪立在維安勒特南區的這幢高樓大廈是近幾年才落成的新酒店，因為建在電影院和商業街附近，平時都有很多人在這裏進進出出。  
悠真向櫃檯的人出示了手環後，走進升降機，按下23樓。不用特地去檢查命案的房間號碼，在見到有好些鑑定人員圍在某間房間時，悠真便確定了位置。

「哎，悠真，你來了啊。」  
「上尉大人。」  
上尉看到進來了的悠真，向他打招呼，悠真還了一禮。  
「辛苦您了。現在怎樣了？」  
「關於這個……我們暫時也沒有頭緒啊。」

悠真與上尉的視線一同瞟向房間中央的屍體。

男人躺在猩紅色的地毯上，浮腫的一雙眼球快要蹦跳出來似的凸出、并且佈滿了血絲，已經發紫的唇角仍然殘留有未乾的白沫，那扭曲的表情昭示著死者生前遭受到的痛苦程度。鑑定人員拿著各種工具和機器在屍體旁邊採證和拍照，而悠真則是默默無言的盯著屍體主人的臉。  
是中校大人。  
從來沒想過前幾天還和自己交談過的上司突然會這樣，在聽到消息時，悠真也覺得難以置信。

「有什麼人進出過這裏嗎？」  
「我們把監視攝象鏡頭翻過一遍遍看了，根據櫃檯服務員的證詞所言，中校大人是昨天夜晚六時四十七分住進這間酒店的，他才住進來沒多久就掛上了請勿打任擾的牌子，所以直到今早十時打掃房間時，也沒有任何人進過去——可是他只住一天，退房時候都沒下來，他們才打開了房間。咯，現在不就這樣，人已經死了不知多久了。」  
上尉苦著臉說。  
「自殺？」  
悠真覺得要吐出這個字異常艱難。  
「也只能這麼想吧。剛才掃描機來過，他身上有絕對確定的毒物反應。可是，具體是什麼毒理之類的，倒是要等鑑定所那邊了。屍體表面倒是沒有什麼外傷痕跡。」  
「可是，怎麼可能啊？中校大人在前天時才大肆慶祝了自己的生日。」  
「是這樣說沒錯……但現階段除了這樣想，還能怎麼想呢？」  
「故意住進來酒店服毒自殺？這又不是在演戲。」

他們爭論著時，有個鑑定人員走過來他們身邊。

「軍官大人，請您們看看這個。」  
穿著橡膠手套的鑑定人員拿著一枝針筒，稍微抬高遞到他們面前。  
「針筒？」  
悠真看著那還殘留著青藍色水珠的針管，疑惑地問。  
鑑定人員說「是在浴室裏找到的……和剛才在屍體上發現的，死者右臂上的傷口吻合。」

憐司把資料傳過去後，他將所有電子檔案、通訊紀錄、乃至備份都給刪除；紙印文本則是拿去火炕，一張一張的給予最大的耐性。火舌把紙張舔出金框，被金框鉗住後的紙張繼爾萎縮，蜷成黑皺的身體。然後，他又親自處理了監視攝象鏡頭的片段，將焚紙那段刪去，重播剛才進來休息室坐著的片段。確認沒有做漏任何事情後，憐司這才脫下白大掛，換上自己的黑呢大衣，提起公事包回家。  
「所長，您辛苦了。一直都是最晚下班呢。」  
「啊啊，您也是。」  
經過拍卡處時，保安笑著這麼說，憐司也向他報以客套的禮儀。  
上了轎車後，憐司才有空理會訊息箱——午後似乎是有人在找他，可是他忙於工作，一直未有處理。  
點開熒幕，一共有十三件未讀訊息，其中兩件來自修。看完內容，他傳了一句回覆短訊：新配方已經送過去了。  
藍光在酒紅色的眼瞳滅掉時，憐司凝重的表情湮沒在黑暗之中。

他們的宅邸位於地下層的塔伯拉區。雖然比不上在第7區卡爾海因茨本人置購的華麗，但以第24區來說，也是相當不錯的。早在五年前，他們兄弟便被安置在這裏，遠離父親所在的第7區——除了早就被送去軍校的修之外。  
內亂時地下層也無可避免地被牽涉進去，塔伯拉區屬於豪區中的豪區，所以非常幸運地避開了戰火。  
能在這種地方置購物業，也是卡爾海因茨地位顯赫的證明——當初24區還是赫爾曼時，多虧了卡爾海因茨勾結帝國，把自己的國家出賣出去。  
在得到一定的政治地位後，卡爾海因茨開始不滿足於政治上的涉足，分別將長子和次子送去軍校和藥學院。憐司跳級了兩次，所以比預想之中還要早從藥學院畢業。離開學校後，他很快就從卡爾海因茨那兒爭取到資金，自己獨立門戶的設立了研究所。現在的主要工作便是研發新型的醫療藥物。

扶著黑胡桃木的扶疏欄杆上樓，憐司聽到客廳傳來的燕語鶯聲以及酒杯碰撞的聲音。他停在了樓梯的中間，剛好被牆壁上嵌著的鏡子照著他繃緊的臉。  
「咚、咚」的快速走上去，憐司不確定自己的腳首先跨進了客廳，還是聲音先喝令了客廳裏面的人。  
「綾人、禮人，我告訴您們多少次了？要玩要喝是隨便，但不許帶女人回來。麻煩妳們馬上離開這個家。」最後那句是針對他們懷中的女郎的。  
兩位美人相視一眼，又看向綾人他們，禮人露出遺憾的樣子「啊啊，憐司回來了，真掃興呢。沒辦法了，下次再約你們玩吧。拜拜。」說著揮了揮手。  
女郎們非常識趣，挽起手提包便快步離去了。憐司等她們離開，然後才用力瞪了兩位弟弟一下。  
「嘖，七三分老頭每天回家總是搞得所有事都無趣起來的。什麼事都斤斤計較太過小心眼就會變成小老頭了。」  
綾人將雙手折似的托著後腦勺，靠在牛皮沙發上。禮人放下手中的香檳，也附和道「真的，工作的人真是慘呢，每天每天都帶著一身脾氣回家。」  
「哦呀，禮人，原來您對自己無業并且遊手好閒的情況是有所自覺呢，這真是讓人驚訝。還有，綾人，再叫我老頭的話小心您今個月的生活費。」  
憐司放下公事包，走到窗戶處把兩面窗簾併攏地蓋起來。

父親不在，修本身在軍校時也甚少回家了，之前去了上戰場，更是兩年都不見踪影。這些年來，一直都是由憐司頂替著這個家的管理人角色。

「奏人他們呢？」  
「奏人君的話今天一直都沒有見過他呢，昴君的話大概是去探望克莉絲塔阿姨吧？」  
禮人把馬卡龍放進口中，邊嚼邊說話。  
「總之他不要走出地下層就好。」  
「笨蛋，昴那傢伙也不是小鬼了。更何況那個宅男也不喜歡走太遠啦。」  
「但願如此就好了呢，畢竟總是有人是屢勸不聽的。」憐司瞟了瞟他們一眼，一邊替他們清理茶几上的殘局。

昴是他們最小的同父異母弟弟，也是卡爾海因茨惟一一個沒有辦過結婚儀式所生的孩子。在人口控制的政策下，根據帝國的法律，任何形式的私生子，都是要被送去第4區的。  
所謂第4區——就是帝國之中的貧民窟。  
據說在很久以前曾經是過去帝國的首都，現在幾乎只是一片廢墟，只有大片的垃圾場和流浪者與惡臭伴隨而生。因為那邊沒有任何社區發展和官員，所以沒有治安、更加沒有正常的生活可言。  
原本作為私生子的昴理應被送到那種地方去的，但是因為卡爾海因茨動用了他的特權以及關係，使他倖免於難。  
『那麼的話混賬老爸和克莉絲塔大媽也結婚不就好了嗎？』——以前綾人曾經這樣問憐司。憐司真是希望他能在學校專心一點。即使這個國家的某些地區，比如說第6區和第18區，不反對一夫多妻的婚姻形式，但是近親婚姻，也是絕對禁止的——昴的情況不是他的父母不結婚，而是無法結婚。能爭取到他在24區的手環，并讓他生活在地下層，是靠人脈關係。假若他走遠一點，被其他地區的身份偵測系統檢查到，到時候就會是麻煩事了。

「說起來，懶男那傢伙呢？已經整整六天沒有見過他了欸。」  
「……前天他去了見父親，大概明天會回來吧。」  
「話說綾人君才發現修沒有回來啊。」  
「怎可能留意著他啊，那傢伙即使回了家也只是在哪裏沒人的地方睡，和沒回來是一樣。」  
「您有資格指責別人嗎？綾人。您在家裏也等於和不在一樣喔？不僅不承擔家務還要增添混亂……單論價值的話，您比那個男人還要以下呢。」  
「啊啊？你說什麼？」  
「以事論事而已，我很忙，要上去書房了。如果明天再讓我看到您們把家弄得亂七八糟，今回我可真的要斷了您們的生活費了。」  
無視綾人的抗議，憐司徑自離開了客廳回到書房去。

「搞什麼啊，那傢伙，今天莫名其妙地脾氣差啊。」  
綾人把剩下的香檳倒進酒杯。  
「不是一向的事嘛，憐司對什麼都這麼認真，很容易就生氣了啊。可怕可怕。」  
禮人伸了個懶腰。  
「嘛，八九不離十是和那個人有關吧。」  
「蛤？混賬老爸？為什麼會跑出他來啊。」  
「畢竟那間研究所雖然名義上是屬於憐司的，但最大的股東都是那個人啊。怕不是被那個人下了什麼刁難的命令，要他研究什麼讓他很為難的計劃吧？」  
「啊哈哈，比如說能分身的藥呢。」  
「那大概和醫療層面沒關係吧。」

每一次來第7區，地下層的建築又更多元豐富了一層，修有時候思忖著中樞那邊是不是打算就這樣放棄表層了。在24區，赤裸裸地淋雨還能撐上15分鐘左右，而在這裏，大概5分鐘也熬不過。  
整條堤利亞大道的兩旁都裝飾著人工培養的植物和花，假天空的天花板不斷從淡藍色幻變成晚霞的粉色，那顏色絨絨地勾勒著來往的人的線條。身旁的特雷西婭穿得一身白，綁頭髮的絲帶是白色的，綉著茉莉花花紋的連身裙也是白色的。異艷色彩的燈光落在她身上格外明顯。  
這裏是以女性購物為主的商業街，放眼過去，一排排的玻璃櫥裏盡是化妝品、漂亮洋裝、手提包、或者是珠寶。特雷西婭較之其他千金小姐的不同之處便是，她不會主動要求他買這買那，對物質的欲求顯得非常淡泊。但是與之相對，她的性格也讓修覺得很頭痛。如果特雷西婭渴求的只是名牌和美容物品，修還會覺得好對付一點，但她講究交流和溝通，從文學到國家大事，她都總是扯著他一個勁的侃侃而談。說實話修對這些真的沒有興趣也覺得相當麻煩。

（……好想快點回去。）

本來應該在第二天談完事後就回去的，但是因為上將說久疏問候，無論如何也想和特雷西婭一起拜訪卡爾海因茨以及修，所以修被卡爾強行留下來了。  
上將的體態比以往更胖了，從軍服領口伸出來的脖子累積著過多的贅肉，就算不低下頭也擠出摺縫，那臉色又是發黃的紅潤法，修只消看的也知道他過得好不好。他倒也不是介懷那件事，但莫名其妙的，還是被他這副樣子噁心倒了，乾脆裝作恭順斂首的不與他對上視線，任由卡爾的嘮嘮叨叨作自己沉默的免罪符。  
聊了一陣，卡爾笑說只有他和上將在聊國家大事，特雷西婭都插不上嘴了，便提出讓修去陪陪特雷西婭逛街。特雷西婭笑說只要不耽誤修的行程就沒所謂，卡爾露出了微笑，瞥了修一眼。修於是沒有任何拒絕的手段了。

回第7區這兩天，修都睡得不太好，黑眼圈重了，眼白的血絲也有點多。他一只手臂被特雷西婭輕輕挽著，所以只能拿另一只手去揉眼睛。  
原本才不想要走來走去這麼麻煩，想在餐廳裏待久一點的，可是特雷西婭嚴正言辭的說，他需要消食。語畢就不由分說地站起來，使修也不得不離開。  
其實這場晚飯也吃得不太高興，特雷西婭請求修幫她想想要選海鮮口味的還是野菌肉絲味的意粉，結果修選了前者。實際上特雷西婭并不喜愛海鮮口味，并且有反覆跟修提過。但修總是忘掉。盡管如此，特雷西婭還是把用完修替她點的餐。

「有時候我真的不太理解，在融和後，第24區的經濟明明有著如此巨大的飛躍，為什麼他們還是有這麼多不滿呢。」  
特雷西婭似乎已經習慣了修的沉默，失焦地眺望著這片繁榮景色的某一處。  
「24區的前身……赫爾曼明明就是一個獨裁的王權政體，因為末代王吉爾巴赫的錯誤統治，才導致了那麼巨大的饑荒和災難，即使如此，竟然還是有人想要復興過去那樣的日子，我不太能理解。」  
「天曉得，原本封建思想就是類似的東西……」  
修一邊敷衍她時，視線一邊追著旁邊的鐘樓，離九時還有半個小時。  
「但是我果然還是不喜歡戰爭啊，被犧牲掉的人太可憐了。從這點上來看，我覺得身為父親大人的女兒真是我少數不多的驕傲，他停止了那場戰爭，實在太讓人欽佩了。」  
「……。」

特雷西婭指的，是上將在內戰時的輝煌戰績。  
在軍中無人不知，上將透過破解了叛軍之間的複雜暗號，因而得以粉碎了他們的計劃。他的聰明才智被所有津津樂道，他本人亦因此升到了上將這個位置。  
在軍中這麼掌握著大權的一個人物，是卡爾海因茨也想要拉攏的對象。

「……喂。」  
「嗯？」  
「要去那邊的珠寶店看看嗎？」  
「修大人想要看嗎？」  
「……算是。」  
「那好吧。」  
感覺如果掰藉口更加麻煩，修乾脆放棄。

這間珠寶店是項鍊設計的大牌子，替很多上流社會的人設計過首飾。特雷西婭對精緻細膩的設計提起了興趣，更像是欣賞藝術品似的逐一細看。修趁著她被吸引了注意力時打了個呵欠，放空思緒。  
正當他視線閒逛到店中央的玻璃櫥時，被裏面一抹藍色勾住了。  
「怎麼了，修大人？……哎呀，真是非常美麗的作品呢。」  
特雷西婭順著他的視線看過去，抵達在同樣的項飾上。  
項鍊的每一個雪花形狀的墜子上都躺著一塊美麗的青藍寶石，然後被成群的小鑽簇擁包圍起來，總共有七顆，最大的那一顆的顏色藍得像海洋，那麼清澈。  
「這顏色，就像修大人眼瞳的顏色呢。」  
「……。」  
店員見他們倆一男一女，又盯著那首飾看，殷勤地走了過來。  
「兩位是想挑結婚首飾嗎？」  
「不，我們只是進來逛逛而已。」特雷西婭露出淡淡的微笑，擺手時中指上的戒指閃閃發亮。

「我們還未準備結婚呢。」

隔天傍晚，修帶著一身疲憊的身體和卡爾囑咐的任務回到24區。他請了假，兩天除了洗澡和吃飯外都不走出房間。弟弟們吵鬧，他就戴上耳機隔斷聲音。  
重新上班那一天，悠真拉著他去喝酒。大飯店是和式的，料理和酒都是和式的，只有包間那面黑色水缸的牆格格不入，修覺得裏面漫無目的飄著的水母像雪花。  
悠真知道他酒量差，也不敢太過灌醉他，替他斟了一小杯。修倒是很暢快的仰頭飲盡。

「卡爾海因茨大人還好嗎？」  
悠真夾了一口涼菜，他從前就非常中意這裏的野菜料理。  
「……老樣子，健康得不得了。」  
「怎麼這語氣聽上去很像你很想他不健康啊。」  
「沒有啊。倒是你語氣聽上去更像他兒子似的。」  
修又拿他的話來堵他，他總是很擅長這麼對付悠真。  
「畢竟卡爾海因茨大人對我有恩嘛。」  
「……。」

他們還在軍校時，修曾經邀請過悠真出席他家的家宴，和他的家人一同用膳，就是那時候，悠真與卡爾有過幾面之緣，并受到他在金錢上的幫助。  
與貴族出身的修不同，悠真是因為家裏窮，沒辦法才去從軍的。在參軍的幾年時，他家的母親病情惡化，悠真又付擔不起高昂的醫藥費，曾一度又想過中斷軍校，直接出來打工賺醫藥費。幸好那時候卡爾海因茨伸出了援手，承擔了醫藥費，悠真這才順利在軍校念到畢業——盡管幾年後他母親還是撒手人寰了。  
說實話，修那時也有好幾次想塞錢給悠真，但悠真都拒絕了。倒也不是因為朋友的錢不能受，而是純粹自尊心作崇。修的態度太像可憐他了。他寧願不要他和他之間有這樣的上下關係。所以當卡爾海因茨第一次提出想要幫助他時，悠真也是拒絕的。

『我什麼時候有讓你白拿我的錢了？等你成為軍人後，是要好好還債的喔？』  
在悠真的愕然之下，卡爾微笑道。  
『自尊是必須的，但是等渡過了難關，才談自尊吧——好好看清楚現在自己需要做的正確決定是什麼。』

悠真尊敬卡爾，不僅僅是為著他的恩情，還有那份氣度——沒有貴族的高高在上，既非同情也非偽善，只是坦蕩。

「無聊。」  
酒杯與矮桌大力碰撞，修擦了擦嘴角。  
「啊啊？才不無聊啊混蛋。」  
「你沒有被他塞女人當然能這麼說了。」  
「欸？……嘛，這個，嘛……你是貴族吧，也沒辦法啊。更何況那千金小姐長得不差啊。」  
「站著說話不腰疼，換著是你對她十分鐘，我怕你五分鐘都挨不住。」  
「有沒有那麼嚴重啊？」  
「女人不能上又一個勁說話也只是煩人而已，更何況她又智力低下到連察言觀色也做不到。」  
「雖然是啦，但你那張臉真是太他媽的好笑了欸，沒法同情你。」  
悠真不懷好意的笑說。  
以往靠近修的女人，每次煩到他時，不是被恐嚇就是被威脅，每一個都怕得他要死，不敢再與他扯上關係。這麼一個對女人都不留情的人，現在卻被女人折騰成這樣，不是好笑是什麼？  
修把酒杯遞到嘴邊「被老頭說了……我敢動什麼手腳大概就會被他滅掉吧。」  
悠真拍了拍手「哈哈哈，傑作。」  
「少囉嗦。」修少有地露出不愉快的表情「你這幾天工作又怎樣了？」  
「唉，別提那個了，真麻煩。」  
「怎麼了？」  
悠真用手刀劃了自己的脖子一下。  
「……不明白。」  
「發生了軍人的命案啦。是中校大人。」  
「……。」  
修徑自替自己斟了酒。  
「又是軍民衝突嗎？」  
「不是。死在酒店裏。」  
「酒店？」  
「對。他租了一晚，然後過了時間未退房所以就被發現了。我這幾天問過他們了，他挺常來這家酒店的，每次都是住一晚左右。」  
「……他怎麼死的？」  
「服毒咯。他們推斷應該是他本人給自己注射毒藥的。」  
「……理由？」  
「不知道。」  
「動機對不上的話這判斷也可能是錯的吧。」  
「手頭資料太少了，沒辦法。」  
「……嘛，也有可能他得了癌症末期，不想痛苦死去，就選擇那種方式自殺吧。」  
「蛤？服毒一樣痛苦吧，你沒看過現場的死狀啊。」  
「反正都是短短幾分鐘的事而已。」  
悠真覺得他這話說得有點奇怪，但又說不出哪裏奇怪。  
修啜了口酒，視線垂下。  
「……然後呢，你負責了那件案子了嗎？」  
「對啊。嘛，這種事等驗屍報告出來就能結案吧。」  
「……。」

修晃了晃酒杯，忽然說「現在去玩好嗎？」  
「蛤？」  
悠真原本啃著黃瓜，差點噎著。話題跳轉速度太快，他完全跟不上。  
「不，等，為什麼？」  
「想去就去而已。反正都繳了一個月的錢，不去就是浪費。現在才六時吧？」  
「喂，那這些飯菜怎樣？你丫的可別給我浪費。」  
「那你去不去？」  
「去也要吃完飯才說吧！」

#####

唯打開一小寸門縫，靜靜窺視著。

娼館裏面的構造就像尋常的華麗大宅，接待大廳有數組柔軟的綉花沙發以及黑木矮椅，樓下，幾位客人正摟著穿著暴露的女孩坐在那聊天或者遊戲。  
大多數而言，客人都是來處理生理需要的，所以多半會直接進去妓女們的房間。但是當中也不乏想要在接待大廳和女伴一起借用桌球等娛樂服務的客人。  
娼館其實并不限制她們在館內的活動範圍，但是唯一次都沒有從這個房間出去——至少還穿著這種衣服時她都不會想出去。她於是又悄悄關上了門扉。

失去處女那一天，客人回去後，唯不知道昏迷了多久。再次醒過來時，身上的精液和汗水都乾掉了。  
全身的細胞都抱怨著不想要挪動身體，唯只好慢吞吞爬起來。腳下地，才走了第一步，她馬上便酸得直接跪了下來——不止是腿，還有腰的位置也酸痛難忍。她顫巍巍的扶著床緣想要站起來，腿間卻是馬上滴落了什麼。低下頭去看，乳白的液體打落在地毯上，半透明、略帶黃。  
唯木然的看了一陣，然後才走向房間裏的浴室。  
她先是用水把渾身上下都沖了一遍，然後才用泡沫細細地搓身體。  
指尖滑到陰唇時，馬上覺著一陣陣針灸的刺痛——磨損得太嚴重了。  
唯輕力地去清洗陰部，想要把精液都摳出來。她坐了一陣子，在這段期間食指進進出出膣口個沒完，可是明明過了這麼久，小穴還是張大嘴巴的流著濃稠的精液。感覺怎麼摳還是摳不完，唯做著做著，哭了。

隔天，娼館老闆便來找唯談話。他對她非常和顏悅色，并大誇她幸運——那兩位客人很中意她，把她這個月包下來了。末了，他不忘提醒她，這兩位客人是大客戶，非常有錢，她可以努力試試取悅他們。

由於唯的伙食用度以及住宿都是由娼館提供的，光是支出便足以扣除掉她所有收入讓她成為負債狀態，所以她只能靠更努力為娼館工作賺錢來彌補。假若想解除這般僱傭的合約關係，她便必須要清空所有債務。  
其中一種清空債務的方式，就是透過把客人給她們的小費、首飾、珍稀品之類轉讓給娼館，抵消部分債額。愈是能黏上大客，就愈是輕鬆。  
當然，最有效率的手段還是贖身。只要客人有錢，又足夠中意她們的話，便能按照規定的價格買下她們。但是這種情況非常罕見，大部分來娼館玩的男人真的僅僅只是玩而已，根本不可能跟她們談什麼真心。

唯打開了手環，一如既往的，沒能收到任何訊號。對此，她嘆了一口氣。  
娼館採取的是封閉式方針，不僅僅是娼婦們，連客人們也被隔斷了與外界的通訊。所以所有必須透過感應訊號的指令，包括錄影、錄音、傳短訊、通話，都是一律不能執行的。  
只要嘗試強制脫下手環，似乎就會遭到電擊懲罰。唯雖然不知道老闆有沒有騙她，但她也不想去確認這份真偽。

這幾天沒日沒夜的想，唯愈發覺得，娼館真是把她們的路全堵死了，除了為他們賺錢外，根本無路可走。這麼一想，似乎愈快接受自己的新工作，愈是對自己提早離開這裏有利。

（明明應該是如此才是——）

唯抱著自己裸露出來的雙肩，靠在了牆上。  
幾乎沒有一天腦子不是重播著那一晚的片段的，明明當時意識已經很朦朧了，但是印象卻令人厭惡一般鮮明——自己被說了什麼話、被怎樣撫摸、被以怎樣的姿勢怎樣侵犯，每一個細節都鉅細靡遺。彷彿她自己是第三者的角度看著自己被姦污似的。  
這幾天那兩個男人都沒有來，唯彷彿是個普通人那樣作息著：吃飯、讀書、洗澡、睡覺——除了時不時腦海會閃過倒播的回憶之外，一切都正常得讓人覺得不真實。只是隔著一扇門，唯和外面的少女的生活如此差別巨大。可是她也明白，這份差異也僅僅只存在於不用接客的時候。客人隨時都可能來，每次她都得提心吊膽著。被忐忑不安磨光耐心。  
已經處女喪失、髒掉的身體，事到如今也沒有所謂不所謂才是，還不如破罐子破摔了，像老闆說的那樣，努力工作吧。頭腦明明如此清晰地理解，但是對於這份工作，這種行為，唯還是強烈抵觸著。

（是因為覺得可怕嗎……？不是，是因為我——）

「咣當」

倏地，原本靜謐的房間發出的聲響打斷了唯的思緒。  
聲音的方向源是旁邊的門，唯嚇了一跳。她站的位置剛好是進來的人的視線死角，悠真自言自語的說「喂搞什麼鬼，那女人怎麼不在床上的？」  
跟在後面的修餘光找到了唯，默默拍了拍悠真的肩，用拇指指向右邊。  
「啊，搞什麼？母豬，你在那種地方啊。別嚇人啊。」  
「對，對不起。」  
完全沒有想過修他們會在這個節骨眼來，唯的反應都是很下意識的對應。  
「沒事沒事，以後別站在那種地方就好了。」  
悠真把手搭在她的細肩上，將她摟過來。  
「那……那個。」  
「來，母豬。你工作時間到了。」  
悠真露出讓唯不寒而慄的笑容。

儘管地毯非常柔軟，但穿著及大腿的絲襪，唯還是不太感受到這個事實。  
修和悠真沒有脫制服，只是掏出來，唯維持著這個半跪的姿勢，戰戰兢兢把手搭上去。  
儘管上次已經見過實物，但是再見一次，還是覺得模樣和形狀非常駭人。  
「那麼快插入做完也是很無聊啊，就是這樣，母豬，今回就慢慢侍奉吧。」  
「呵呵，一面嫌惡的樣子呢，不賴。」  
見唯還沒開始動作，兩人把肉棒的龜頭往唯臉上蹭，從鈴口滲出來的透明汁液因而順勢塗在她的白臉上。  
隱約感受到這動作之中羞辱的意味，唯的臉頰泛起紅暈，然後強裝鎮定一般，開始默不作聲的用手上下摩擦起來，她顫抖著張大嘴巴，輕輕舔舐龜頭。  
「唉，技術有夠爛，不要只舔啊，用含啊，含—的—。上次不是教過你了嗎？」  
「ほら，不要只舔悠真那邊，這邊也要。」  
修把她的頭按向自己這邊。  
「唔……」  
龜頭以及竿的部分突然被塞到嘴裏，唯下意識便吐出來。  
「嘖，你在干什麼……火大。不好好干是想要我投訴給你老闆聽嗎？在確認了你是個無能的垃圾之後你覺得他會怎樣對你？到時候就不止給我們干，是真正的爛貨了吧？」  
穿著軍服，以冷酷的臉堆砌著殘忍字句的修，讓唯露出了怯懦的神色。  
（上次就已經隱約這樣覺得了……這個人，好可怕……）  
回想起來，上次也是，時不時就會突然吐出這樣冷冰冰的話。  
這個人是打從心底把我當成下賤的妓女的，唯忽然這麼想。  
「嘛，好歹都是軍人呢，在這裏不能得罪我們是連小鬼都知道的常識吧？母豬。」  
「ほら，你要怎樣做？」修不帶感情的俯視著她。  
唯的嘴巴再次含上修的肉棒，這次她拼命吞下去，並用舌頭來回舔龜頭底下。  
修眺望著儘管她充滿屈辱和羞恥，但仍然努力做出這樣下流的事的表情，感到相當愉悅。  
「喂，母豬，這邊也拜託了，向這邊……」  
「唔……」  
不斷來回交替著去含弄兩邊的肉棒使換氣促短起來，喘息和口水吮咂的聲音混雜在一起，唯的樣子就像是貪求男人貪求得無可奈何的淫亂女人。  
「呵呵，好景色呢……」  
「喂，母豬，你吃得很香的樣子啊，怎樣，肉棒美味嗎？說說看啊，啊？」  
抓住唯的頭，悠真強迫她吐出自己這邊的肉棒，要求唯開口。  
（『說不出口』——如果又這樣說的話，一定又會被這些人恐嚇的。）  
唯害怕的想。  
「很……很美味……」  
歇力把棲息在內心的倫理和羞惡壓下去，唯顫抖著聲音這麼說。  
「什麼很美味？說來聽聽？」  
修笑著問。  
「……陰莖很……很美味……」  
「不是吧？」  
「欸……？」  
「是肉棒。對吧？ほら，說啊。」  
悠真揪著她的頭髮，道。  
唯輕輕咬著下唇，然後閉上眼睛，紅著臉說。  
「……肉，肉棒，很美味……」  
「啊哈哈，是這樣嗎？那好，讓你更品嚐一點，ほら！」  
從唯口中跑出這麼淫穢的字眼讓悠真不禁覺得這個發音非常美妙，遂把肉棒再度塞到她嘴裏。  
「唔唔……」  
（絕對……不可以吐出來。只要趕快弄出來就可以了。）  
強忍著嘔吐感，唯這麼想著，加快了口交。  
「喔喔，積極起來了積極起來了，學得很快嘛。」  
相比起兩個男人的肉棒，唯的嘴巴顯得太小了，光是含住龜頭已經是極限，更惶論要這樣長期吞吐。很快，唯的臉頰兩側便泛起強烈的酸意了。  
（快點、快點出來啊……已，已經——）  
下巴已經累得極限，在唯以為自己再也受不了時，修忽然開口。  
「已經夠了，吐出來。」  
縱然感到費解，但聽到解放的字句還是讓唯感到輕鬆，她馬上拔出嘴，急促地喘息著。  
「啊，怎麼了？」  
「今天想多幹幾回，在這裏射了怪可惜的。」  
「……！」  
「啊……也是。那我也算了。」  
（多做幾回……）  
在理解到這個短語的意思時，唯的臉色變得蒼白起來。  
比起上次那樣，單單口交好像還比較好受。  
（已經不想再那樣激烈了……）  
吞了吞唾沫，唯開口道。  
「那……那個。」  
「嗯，什麼？」  
「請，請在我的嘴裏……射，射出來吧。」  
「怎麼，很主動嘛，喜歡精液嗎？」  
「呵呵，不是吧？這傢伙在發抖著。這麼害怕被幹嗎？不用擔心……啊。」  
「呀！」  
把她拋在床上，修也一邊解領口一邊爬上去。  
「你老闆，可是給了好東西出來啊。」  
修從口袋掏了某樣東西。  
「糖，糖果？」  
看著那普普通通的包裝，唯不禁呆住了。  
在這個空間下，存在著實違和的尋常之物。  
「……喂，我說。」  
悠真想要說什麼時，修抬了抬眉看他，悠真於是嘆了一口氣，別過臉。  
「吶，你覺得這是普通的糖果？」  
修露出了不懷好意的笑容。  
「……有什麼在裏面嗎？」  
「你也不太蠢啊。」修笑著，附在她耳畔輕輕低喃「是媚藥。」  
「……！」  
「覺得感謝吧，吃掉這個就不會那麼痛苦的了。」  
拆掉糖紙，修徑自把糖果放在嘴裏，然後吻了上去。  
「嗯嗯嗯？」  
唯睜大眼睛，下意識便捉住欺身上來的修的袖子。  
修把手埋在她的髮間，順勢摁著唯的頭，然後藉著唇舌交纏間把糖推下去。  
小巧圓滾的糖果在兩人的舌頭之間滑來滑去的，修更深的吻下去，好把糖果推到唯的口腔深處。被異物入侵的刺激使舌胎彈跳起來，下意識抵觸著。可是頭顱被固定著，唯只能任由修繼續蹂躪她的口腔。  
舌頭的磨擦增加了唾液的分泌，糖果溶化開來的同時甜味也蔓延於味蕾上。  
「哈……分不清是你嘴唇的味道還是糖果的味道，ほら，再不抵抗一點糖就要融化掉了……唔。」  
「啊嗯……」  
長期的接吻使得空氣變得稀薄起來，唯嘗試把手擋在修的胸前用力推，然而力氣來說根本不可能拼得過他這個大男人，只能牢牢被他抱在懷裏，半強迫的承受著他的攻勢。  
之所以會說半強迫，是因為原本打算抵抗的唯，在這波接吻的攻勢下，臉色潮紅的露出了蕩漾的表情，舌頭不自覺也迎合著修。  
（……腦子暈呼呼的，比起那個……糖果，得趕快……趕快……這樣下去的話……）  
見推開不了，唯開始扭動著身體想要掙扎。  
「嘖，別亂動。」  
「哈嗯！」  
修用力捏住唯的乳房，再度奪去她的唇。一邊在口腔裏攪動著舌頭，手一邊搓揉著乳房。  
（怎麼會，這樣……弄，根本沒法……）  
唯愈發窒息起來，絕望的想。  
「呵呵……你對快樂真是抵抗力弱呢，只是接個吻就露出了這麼淫蕩的表情。因為你既淫亂又笨蛋，糖果，完全化掉了。」  
「哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……」  
終於得以呼吸，唯只是專注在取回氧氣上，幾乎沒力氣去理會修所說的話。  
「喂，好了嗎？」  
悠真略不耐煩的插嘴。  
「怎麼，看著我們親吻不興奮嗎？」  
「我沒有視奸的興趣，只是想快點做。」  
脫掉外套和襯衫，他這麼說。  
「啊啊，今次你想先上嗎？」  
「廢話，上次你都上了先，今次換我也比較公平啦，好啦，讓開。」  
修倒沒怨言，懶洋洋的笑著讓出位置了。  
「ほら，母豬，難得搞到了這麼好的玩意，你也盡情享受啊！」  
硬是分開她的腿，在唯驚訝和羞恥的思考空白位之間，悠真彎身下去，眉眼高出了唯的雙腿之間。  
「不……不要舔那種地方！」  
「欸……你平時不是最嫌髒了嗎？」  
「反正這傢伙除了我和你之外就沒有接待過任何客人了吧，這種高檔貨才不要吝嗇啊。而且，味道不差喔，還有沐浴乳香。」  
「啊是嗎？」  
悠真的兩只拇指掰開唯的陰唇，埋首舔拭著陰蒂的部分。 因為舌頭靈巧地撩撥著陰核，所以唯很快就發出嬌喘聲了。  
「……不行……那裏……停下來……」  
唯下意識把雙腿踩在了悠真的雙肩上作為支點。  
（為什麼要舔那種地方……好噁心……可是……可是……）  
唯的大腦開始混亂起來，大腿不自覺地想要合上，然而這樣做只是會更加把悠真拉過來。  
「喂喂，那麼迫不及待想讓我做多一點嗎？」  
「不……不是！」  
「……這麼快就開始流水了，身體完全可不是那樣說的喔，就那麼喜歡被玩弄陰核嗎？啊？」  
吸吮著陰蒂時覺得不對勁，悠真看了看，發現膣口已經流出了愛液。  
然後，他開始向下游的舔弄膣口。  
「啊，哈啊，不要，住手，那裏……！」  
比起舔弄陰蒂時更激烈的反應，悠真很快就確定了這裏更敏感，更加加把勁似的，一邊含著，一邊把舌頭伸進去攪動。  
「嗚嗚……！」  
唯的手把床單抓得更用力了。  
（好噁心……真的是好噁心……明明應該是這樣才對的……可是，可是現在我……）  
「好舒服」——  
被快感一下一下毆打著的空白腦袋，只餘下寥寥這幾個字。  
（這樣的話，不就好像是我也享受這種事嗎？享受被男人玩弄於鼓掌之間……？）  
僅存的理智拼命否定了這個猜想。  
都是因為那糖的緣故。  
都是那糖裏的媚藥。  
（對，那也是沒辦法的事……對吧？就算覺得很舒服，也是，無可厚非吧……？）  
小穴的陰核和膣口被來回刺激，快感以不可思議的速度攀爬上來，然後崩潰，唯的腳弓著在半空中顫抖。  
「哈嗯——！」  
「嗚哇，你這只母豬，竟然潮吹了，竟敢往我臉上噴啊？」  
悠真臉上盡是唯的愛液，語氣雖然輕蔑，但字句之中卻沒有不滿或者生氣。 他拿唯睡袍的一角擦了擦臉。  
那也是理所當然的，看到女人露出這等痴態，愉悅的成分遠來得多。  
「呵呵……你，極其壯觀的高潮了，看上去雖然一副清純聖女模樣，但骨子裏不就是個變態嗎？」  
「我……我沒……沒…」  
「事到如今還要否定嗎？你，知道自己現在是什麼表情嗎？——淚水和口水一拼流下來，絕世淫亂的娼婦表情哦？」  
（淫亂……娼婦……我？）  
被這個字眼擊中，唯激動起來。  
「我只是想……趕快結束掉而已！」  
「哦，真能說呢？那麼用這個來調教你也沒怨言吧。」  
悠真笑著這樣說，用肉棒在唯坦白的腰腹上敲了幾下。  
「那……那是……」  
「你想趕快結束掉吧？那就自己爬上來侍奉我看看啊。」  
悠真躺了下來，挑釁的看著唯。  
唯吞了吞唾沫。

（……沒錯，要盡快，盡快讓這些結束。不能再像上次那樣害怕……！）

唯躡手躡腳爬到悠真附近，跨騎上去。  
（沒事的……就算現在身體被下了媚藥，那也不是我的意志……）  
她慢慢把小穴磨到悠真的肉棒上，由於悠真的肉棒高聳著，使她不得不把臀部抬得更高的對準膣口。只是，這樣一來，小穴和屁穴的地方也毫無保留地呈現出來了。  
「呵呵，好景色呢，已經掌握了娼婦舉止的禮儀了。」修在旁邊觀望著，又露出了不氣味的笑容。  
（不要理會這個人說的話……）  
儘管這麼想著，唯還是因為動搖和羞恥，不怎麼做得好。  
（果然……還是好漲……這個到底是怎樣才能全部擠進去啊……）  
才把龜頭的前端塞進去就已經這樣，唯急得快要哭出來。  
「嘖……慢死了，你真是敗壞男人興致啊！」  
「唏啊——！？」  
悠真把雙手搭在唯的肩，然後一鼓作氣按下去。  
因為剛才悠真的唾液和潮吹的愛液混合在一起，流得整個小穴都是，所以肉棒一下子就滑了進去。  
「等……裂開……要裂開了……！」  
子宮被頂上去，陰道全體的皺褶被撐得最大，唯的表情瞬間被痛苦所佔據而扭曲，連發出悲嗚的聲音也相當艱難。  
雖然上次已經放過進來，但是那時有修先拓開，所以還沒那麼難受。  
而且，正如她所說，悠真那過大性器的粗魯入侵，對陰道造成了一定的傷害。唯不真的很確定有沒有撕裂開來，但是十分篤定有類似於深深磨損的感受。  
然而，悠真絲毫沒有理會她的情況，只是自顧自地興奮起來。  
「啊，果然好緊啊，還這麼滾燙地勒著，你果然真是名器啊……ほら，別沉醉在餘韻之中趕快動啊。」  
悠真一邊說著一邊拍了拍唯的屁股。  
「嗚！」  
唯低下頭，小小的胸脯重重起伏的喘息著。  
「對不起……但是好痛，真的好痛，至少，讓我緩一緩……」  
她斷斷續續的嘗試懇求道。  
「唉……所以我上次都說了。」  
修交疊著手臂，嘆了一口氣「能別這麼亂暴行嗎？真的弄壞了就浪費錢了。」  
「是是……抱歉啊，可是沒能忍住啊。」  
儘管這樣說，悠真的語氣中絲毫不見有任何的愧疚和抱歉之意。  
久違地享受到唯體內的滋味，現在的悠真只被美妙的感受佔據了腦子。  
「唉……真麻煩。」  
修扳過唯的臉，強行讓她轉向自己這邊親吻著。  
「……！」  
這一次的吻不同於剛才的激烈，并沒有急促到掠奪空氣的地步，只是溫柔地挑逗著。  
（他……他做什麼？）  
正當唯的頭腦陷入混亂之際，修的另一手覆上她左邊的胸部，或輕或重的愛撫著，食指沿著乳頭打轉。  
「嗯嗚嗚……」  
（胸部，癢癢的……）  
修在唇齒分離的短暫空白位低聲說「ほら，再放鬆一點。」然後又吻了上去。

修當然是不討厭凌辱play的，再次來這裏享用唯也是這個打算，但他多少都會控制好力度，在能滿足自己嗜虐欲的同時而不把唯的下身捅爛。  
好友的行為過火了，修非常清楚這點，如果唯因此而緊張得不肯放鬆的話，只怕悠真會更粗魯對她，到時候就得不償失了。

在修雙管齊下的刺激下，唯的注意力分散開來，肉棒貫穿身體的痛楚也逐漸減緩。  
雖然唯慢慢沉迷於修所帶來的快感，但是當事人卻非常冷靜。在觀察到她的表情變化後，修馬上拔出了嘴。  
「差不多這樣就行了嗎……接下來就自己動，懂嗎？」  
「……是。」  
唯依然有點恍惚，她不明白修這樣做的意義，只是捕捉到後面那句的命令，乖巧地點了點頭。  
「謝啦。」  
悠真對修道。  
「沒什麼，只是不想這傢伙被你這麼快弄壞而已。」  
修坐遠了一點，閉目說。

唯努力平息著自己紊亂的喘息，心想。  
（感覺……沒那麼痛苦了……）  
這也是因為媚藥的緣故嗎？還是因為剛才修的幫助嗎？唯無從得知，只是她混亂地想，事到如今也只能豁出去了。  
唯把小手放在悠真的腹部上，開始試著動起來。  
（我記得好像是這樣……）  
她先是慢慢直起身體，讓小穴和肉棒拉開一段距離，然後才跪下去似的折著大腿，重新把肉棒吞進去。  
儘管唯的動作已經非常輕柔了，但對於她那比正常女性尺寸要小的小穴來說，悠真的肉棒還是非常可怕。每一次插到深處時，唯的小腹都會鼓漲起來。即使不知道她裏面怎樣了，子宮被頂起來的這件事也顯然而見。  
唯強忍著痛楚和潛意識的抵觸，規律地上下擺動。隨著時間的推進，腿根的酸楚也一點點遞增著。  
（裏面，磨擦到的時候，那種感覺好奇怪……）  
當然還是沒法擺脫疼痛，但是與此同時，唯也產生了一種微妙難耐的癢感。她覺得小穴裏面空空的，想要有什麼磨擦陰道。  
「喂喂，能不能加快點速度，這麼溫吞的擺腰方式怎可能爽啊？」  
「對，對不起……」  
沉醉於痛苦和快感模糊不清之中的唯，忽然才注意到自己忽略了悠真的感受。這麼近在咫尺的聽著悠真的怒吼聲，讓她下意識害怕，不自覺就道歉了。  
（感覺似乎適應了……加快一點……應該可以吧？）  
唯咬著唇，挺直腰，這次比剛才更深的蹲下去。  
「咕嗯嗯……！」  
「唔……！」  
肉棒直擊子宮，宛如被毆打的痛楚瞬間貫穿身體，快速在神經各處流竄、掀起漣漪，這使唯的身體大大的抽搐了一下。  
「啊，啊，啊……」  
過猛的刺激使得唯翻白眼，把下唇咬得發白。  
（嗚嗚……有點……酥麻麻的……）  
痛楚伴隨而來的，是奇妙的一絲快感，就像有什麼在撓陰道那樣。  
「啊，要做不是做得挺好嘛，母豬。來，接著動。」  
感受著穴內的痙攣，悠真滿意的笑了。  
「嗚嗚唔……。」  
唯閉上眼睛把淚水吞回去，再次開始了律動。

并沒有覺得享受，也不想享受這個狀況。  
只是，即使意志如何屈強也好，媚藥似乎還是讓唯的身體起了變化，在肉棒持續在體內衝刺造成的刺激下，結合處冒出了更多的愛液，伴隨著肉體拍打時發出噗啾、噗啾的聲音。上次完全被席捲在凌辱中，沒有空暇關注這些，現在留意到時，唯不禁覺得這種聲音格外下流。  
無論她願不願意承認，快感還是像浪潮一樣，層層遞疊上來。在痛楚和快感的雙重波浪下，唯不禁覺得頭腦要變得奇怪了。  
「哈哈，變態母豬自己擺腰露出了恍惚的表情啊。」  
悠真從剛才起就目不轉睛地觀察著唯的表情變化，忽然開口笑道。  
「啊嗯，沒有……這種事……哈啊，嗯嗚。」  
唯的紅唇顫抖著吐出溫熱的氣息，汗水與淚水在佈滿紅潮的臉上糾纏不清，使淺金髮絲服在細白的肌理上。那雙含淚注視他的眼瞳不再淨是對痛苦的麻木和抗拒，而是注入了鮮活的情欲色彩。  
悠真的喉結滑動了一下，捉住她的兩只手腕，拉直一般扯著，然後下身用力頂上去。  
「哈嗯！？等，等等，現在……現在……請不要動……唏啊啊啊啊！」  
不確定是因為沒有想過他會突然動，或者是因為頂撞的力度太過於強，唯連驚訝也來不及，很快被快感捲走理智。  
「啊，厲害，被這樣粗暴插反而纏得更緊了……你又緊又熱，吸得我超爽的。」  
徹底興奮起來的悠真一個勁說著混話，然而唯卻連理解這些也做不到了。  
「不要，哈啊……不要再動了，好奇怪……！」  
反覆地戳來戳去，有什麼巨大的東西快要溢出來的感覺，直線攀升上唯的腦袋。  
（這種感覺……像剛才那樣……）  
「嗄啊，誒咿咿咿——」  
「什——！？」  
在悠真頂撞在子宮口最深處的那一記時，忽然，一種壓倒性的強烈快感像電流那樣從肉棒流走於全身。  
肉壁忽然大大的痙攣了幾下，縮緊著把悠真的性器緊緊束縛起來。突如其來的舒服體驗，使他差點射精。  
「哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……」  
唯下意識勐地把頭向下後仰，身體如上岸的魚般躍動。  
因為完全不理解到發生什麼事，她只是淚眼汪汪的大口大口喘著氣。  
「喂，這傢伙高潮了嗎？」  
原本只是一旁看戲的修有點呆然，問。  
都嫖了這麼多次了，心知肚明所謂娼婦其實就是讓男人做夢的性質，就算沒感覺也會假裝高潮來哄男人高興。實際上真的會插著高潮的女人，不怎麼多。  
「一看不就知道了嘛，可惡，差點絞碎我啊這母豬！」  
修稍為走近過來，視線瞟向她下身時，不禁說「啊……搞什麼啊這個，這個狀態下還能高潮……是受虐狂嗎？」

唯原本白滑的坦腹中央，染上了混雜著茄色和蝦子色的鮮明瘀血。  
這也是理所當然的，子宮反覆地頂到肚子上造成隆起，本來就已經是頗危險的表現，在剛才悠真的用力過猛下，微絲血管爆裂也不是什麼奇怪的事。

「啊啊……好淒慘的樣子。」  
修嘴上這麼說，卻是咧起嘴角殘忍的笑著。  
唯淚流滿面的扭曲表情以及身體遭受的過份對待，使他極大的興奮起來了。  
他捏住了唯的下顎，扳成仰望的樣子親吻。腦袋被第一次的穴內高潮轟炸成空白的唯，只能任由修擺佈的張大嘴巴。  
「嘖，這邊的嘴明明還死死咬著我的肉棒不放，上面那張嘴那麼快就向別的男人獻媚嗎，你這——無可救藥的變態母豬！」  
「唔唔唔！」  
悠真再次狠狠撞在子宮口，剛剛高潮完的身體異常敏感，快感以幾倍的比例放大。 唯下意識想叫出來，然而因為嘴唇還被修含著，所以只能發出被堵著的含糊音節。  
「因為你的錯我這邊也硬得受不了，喂你，負起責任喔。」  
「等，修，現在先別礙著啊，正興在頭上！」  
「不—要—。」  
修摁著唯的腰把她按向悠真那兒。  
「ほら，把屁股抬高一點。」  
「……！」  
修掰開唯的兩瓣屁股，並不是想要分開陰唇——而是更上的位置。  
「那，那裏是……！」  
感受到修的手指劃在某個位置，唯被快感沖得渙散的理智勉強拼湊起來。  
在唯被悠真肉棒撐得滿滿的膣口上面，有另一個與之相反的，淡紅色的嬌小洞穴。  
「屁穴也有不錯的顏色呢，這裏遲早也會被其他男人開發吧，我現在先幫你破處，感謝我吧。」  
「啊……！」  
「流得這麼多水真是幫大忙了，手指很順利就滑進去了呢，呵呵。」  
修輕笑著道，然後又加了一根進去。  
「不要……只有那裏……那個地方……停下來。」  
頓悟到修想要做什麼，使唯渾身打了冷戰，雖然想要掙扎，但小穴還和悠真緊緊連繫著，屁股也被修死死按著，根本動彈不得。  
更何況，兩邊都被塞滿的感覺讓唯產生了微妙的快感，抵抗弱了下來。  
「差不多就這樣吧。」  
完成了擴張，修把手指抽出來，然後把自己的肉棒抵在上面，猛地插進去。  
「啊嗯——！？」  
屁穴被侵犯的同時唯也彷彿要被這力度壓倒一般，倒在了悠真的胸膛上。  
前和後都被強制撐到最大，塞入異物，唯不斷喘息著，失去焦點的雙瞳不斷滲出淚，拼命咬著唇。  
（好……好擠……怎……怎麼會……？）  
「啊……屁穴比小穴還要緊啊，真是，渾身上下盡是為了取悅男人而存在的器官，呵呵。」

正如修所說，唯直腸裏面的感覺非常棒。  
腸壁不同於陰道，雖然沒有太多的皺褶，但與之相反地，卻是非常滑溜。并且，吸吮肉棒的氣勢也要比小穴來得更強烈。這或者是因為這個地方一直反覆地練習著收緊和放鬆動作的緣故也不定。進入唯的屁穴後，那感覺就像是被口技特別好的女性賣力含弄著一樣。

「嘖……你又去了啊？竟然在別的肉棒進來時也把我的肉棒纏得這麼緊，也太貪心了吧？」  
下身的愉悅點被溫熱緊緻地刺激著，裏面也一抖一抖的，悠真馬上察覺到唯的狀況。  
沒錯，明明該是更加痛苦才是，但在這個狀況下，唯還是高潮了。  
唯的身體，似乎是在給予不過火程度的痛苦下，就會高潮的體質。  
然而，縱使痛楚能轉換成快感，但這還是會讓唯感到難受和悲傷。  
「……好痛，好痛……拔，拔出去啊……求求你……」  
不同於生理淚水，這次唯是真的哭了出來。  
不喜歡、真的不喜歡。想要拒絕。  
可是她本人的意志在一心只想來求歡的欲望面前，非常無力。兩個男人只是一昧享受著她身體帶給他們的愉悅，對於唯的反應，無論是哭泣、痛苦、拒絕，都會被他們歸納做助興物而已。  
「不錯呢，你那痛苦的聲音，讓我興奮起來了……呢！」  
「咕咿咿咿……！？」  
修摁著唯的屁股，抽插起來。  
幾乎和悠真是同步的律動，兩方的力度都在搖她的身體，唯感覺自己像斷線的人偶，眼瞳遂持續的翻白著。  
「啊啊……這個好厲害啊，全部都吞進去了，明明身體那麼貧相，只有作為肉便器的素質是不錯啊你。」  
「唏啊，啊，哈啊，不要，住手，已經不要，不要再動了……」  
因為開始明白高潮是怎麼回事，唯隱約察覺到，自己似乎又要去了。  
「啊，你真是可愛呢，母豬。擺出這樣淫亂的臉去求男人，不是只是在邀請我們嗎？」  
「不……不是的……我沒有……哈啊……」  
唯拼命晃了晃頭。  
「啊？說什麼沒有，明明剛剛修插進來的時候又泄了真敢說啊！你就是喜歡吃肉棒喜歡得不得了吧，兩根肉棒一起來幹你怎樣？爽吧？」  
「啊啊啊啊嗯……！」  
悠真和修同時往她裏面用力一頂，禁不住那敲打在肉壁的力度，唯再度高潮了。  
愈是被快感折磨得久，她的表情愈是維持不住，由於長期張大嘴巴喘息，舌頭也完全垂下來了。  
「哈哈哈，你這不是高潮了嗎，說說看啊，喜歡被人幹！你這只好色母豬！」  
「……那……那都是因為……」  
修插話進來「那糖的錯？哈，明明是自己的責任卻推到別人身上，你是怎樣的惡德女人？」  
他俯身到唯耳畔，邊咬著她軟滑的耳朵，邊吹著氣說「吶，告訴你一件好事吧。你剛才吃下的糖……」

「——才沒有放什麼媚藥。」

修的語氣輕飄飄的，但落在唯的耳中如雷轟頂，在這場交歡中一個激靈清醒過來了。  
「欸……？」  
「還不明白？真是個笨女人。也就是說啊——」  
「嗯咿！」  
修勐地狠扎了一記，唯馬上縮緊了兩邊的穴。  
修的肉棒壓下腸壁，隔著肌肉壓迫陰道，那強烈的刺激使得穴內又痙攣了一次。  
「你的身體是憑自己的意志被男人玩弄得非常愉悅——就是這麼一回事啊，婊子。」  
「欸……？」  
唯愕然的回頭看修，兩行淚水滑過臉頰。  
「我有向僕人問過哦，你好像是教會養大的人來著吧？信神的傢伙總是莫名其妙有種清高感呢，你也是吧？呵呵，可以的話真想讓你照鏡看看你現在的樣子，插著兩根肉棒都可以高潮……你真是天生的娼婦……啊！」  
「唔呃啊啊啊……」  
修用溫柔的聲音在唯耳畔吐著狠毒的話語後，再度持續的擺跨。  
唯小小的胸搖晃著，淚水掉落的軌跡不斷因為兩個男人粗魯肆意的律動而撞散。身體愈發升溫的熱起來，但是那主人的表情卻與之相反的，完全染上了絕望之色。  
「啊，超可憐的，不要擺出那麼一張可憐臉嘛，雖然事實是這樣，但我可不討厭你哦？」  
「唔嗯……」  
悠真把她的頭摁過來，吮著她的唇。  
口腔、小穴、屁穴，三個洞都被侵犯著，然而即使是這樣的狀態下，唯的身體還是貪婪地吸取著快樂，這個事實使她感到悲痛起來。  
「呵呵，你現在的表情……超棒的……嗯嗯。」  
唯才剛從悠真的吻之中逃離出來尋求氧氣，修又扳過她的臉，胡亂地吻了一通。  
因為身體連續高潮著，唯已經沒有反應的力氣了，只餘下傷感的情感湮沒她。

唯茫然地想起了那時塔瑟妮修女的話。

『你是母親……克萊爾她，從前是維安勒特區的交際花，在懷上了客人的孩子後，被娼館趕出來了。我覺得她很可憐，所以就將她介紹給你的父親，讓他暫時照顧她。』  
『……交際花？』  
『……就是指娼妓的意思……唯，你。』  
『你是娼婦的女兒。』

那個時候的唯，忽然想通了一件一直以來藏在心中的疑惑。  
父親不知為何，總是有意無意的跟她嘮叨性工作者的自甘墮落，以及色欲的罪行。

『沒事的，唯的話一定能做好孩子，謹守著教義的，對吧？』  
父親總是微笑著，然後用穿著十字架念珠的手，把她的小手放在掌心中用力握著。  
每次唯都會說好。

可是——

為什麼，為什麼爸爸要以那種需要確定的口吻，反覆對我這樣說？  
為什麼要用那種緊張的眼神看著我？

（啊啊，我果然是——）

這具如此快領略到男人滋味為何物的淫亂身體，果然還是撼動不了，她就是娼婦女兒——就是在賣淫時誕生的這個事實。  
沒有媚藥、被這樣粗暴對待，也能高潮，真是不折不扣的色情身體。

臨迎射精之際，兩個男人開始低吼著加快了律動。  
（這樣……又，又要高潮了……）  
唯害怕的想。  
「啊……哈啊，已經不行，不行了，饒了我吧，啊啊！」  
唯的頭磕在悠真的胸膛，她小小的拳頭攥緊著，宛如瀕死似的發出高亢的叫聲。  
「……喂……已經要出來了，別逃啊！」  
「啊啊，要射了，在裏面，滿滿的射給你，你也一起去吧！」  
「……啊啊啊！」  
快感支配著大腦，不斷傳遞著想要更多磨擦的訊號，修下意識彎下腰，俯身在唯身上。這樣的姿勢雖然更方便他衝刺，但是也對唯帶來了負擔。本來身體裏面已經被搗得一場糊塗了，現在沉甸甸的體重壓在她嬌小的身體上，好像快要把她輾碎一樣；與此同時，悠真的律動也因為快要高潮而加快起來，那份擠壓使唯覺得難以呼吸。  
在凌辱抵達最頂點時，唯在被牢牢箍住身體的情況下，同時承受了兩個男人的欲望。  
咕嚕、咕嚕的，不斷往更深處噴射出精液。 那熱度，讓唯同時高潮了。腦子像廢人一般沒法再運作，只感受到體內燙人的熱度擴散開來。  
修喘息著，失去硬度的肉棒從屁穴裏滑出來。才剛離開，因為肉棒而擴展開來的屁穴就開始流出濃稠的白濁精液，滑到唯與悠真的結合處。

#####

「真舒暢啊。」  
悠真穿好衣服後，伸了個懶腰。  
修把霧化器拿下來，吞雲吐霧著「你射這麼多次，小心腎虧。」  
「哈？你自己不也是嘛。」

修坐在椅子那端，一邊托著臉，一邊又在抽電子煙。他沒有回答他，那散漫悠閒的模樣不知為何讓悠真有點不爽。

「接下來，你抽完了沒，抽完我們就回去了喔？」  
「你先回去吧，我還想呆一陣。」  
語畢，修便撇開了視線。看著友人那發呆的側面，悠真無奈的撓了撓頭。  
（這傢伙……最近時不時都這樣啊。）  
或者又是想要自己靜靜吧，悠真如此猜想。畢竟修的家庭環境他也是大概知道的，那個家絕對不是一個可以讓他放鬆休息的地方。  
「那我回去了。你慢慢享受被電子煙荼毒肺功能的滋味吧，懶骨頭。」  
修不屑的笑著，揚了揚下巴。在悠真揮著手關門時，他吐了一口霧，把悠真的背影給模糊掉了。

身體像裝了鉛一樣沉，修乾脆放棄掉似的在椅子上癱瘓四肢。  
（好累。）  
修把頭折似的擱在椅子上，看著揚起的霧把天花板模糊後又抹開來。  
每次做的時候心情明明很好，但做完之後就會這樣。 雖然不睏，但身體倦得很。  
失去了多巴胺後，就是這個樣子嗎？  
他深深吸了一口，然後煙霧宛如洩氣似的吐出來。  
什麼也不想去想，什麼也不想去做，連離開這張椅子感覺也要極費力氣。

浴室的門推開，蒸氣連同用浴巾把自己緊緊裹著的唯一起走出來，她發綃上的水珠還沾著，木木地盯著他。  
剛才又做了好幾次，可是唯沒有像上次那樣失去意識，只是在他們都用了浴室之後，一語不發的走進裏面。  
重新坐到床上，她依然沒有放下浴巾，只是抱著自己，縮成一團。  
平時的話修大概會覺得對方連存在在同一個空間都非常礙眼，讓她們滾了，但莫名其妙的，今天卻沒產生這種想法，反正她還算識趣，安安靜靜的，他撇開視線便不理她了。

煙抽到一半，忽然有人敲了敲門，然後推門而進。  
是個推著送餐車、僕人打扮的少年。  
「啊，失禮了，客官還在啊。」  
他禮貌性的鞠躬，然後躊躇起來。修揮了揮手，他才放輕鬆的把送餐車推進來。  
「唯小姐，那我把晚餐放在這裏了。」  
少年把晚餐端到修面前的圓桌上，唯虛弱地點了點頭，小聲說謝謝。  
他轉向修問「請問也需要準備客官的晚餐嗎？」  
「不用了。」  
「好的，明白了。」  
少年把送餐車推出去，然後關上門。  
唯悄悄看向修那邊，準確來說是他面前的晚餐，然而腳卻釘著不動。  
「想吃就過來吧，別老盯著這邊看。」  
修忽然開口說。  
唯像是受驚的小動物一樣僵了一僵，然後她滑下床，小心翼翼的走到椅子附近，坐在他對面。  
晚餐是蒜蓉包、烤雞翼、還有奶油濃湯，聞起來非常香。唯雙手捧起蒜蓉包，小口小口咬，可是無論怎麼小心咬，碎屑還是掉下來，同她臉上的淚水一樣。  
見到修瞟過來這邊，她感到害怕，趕緊拿手肘拭過眼  
「對不起。」  
「真是，你哭什麼？好煩。」  
在性愛以外見到眼淚，修只是感到平白增添了一絲煩躁。  
「我，我也不知道。」唯吸了吸鼻子，用指甲刮走淚水，然後彷彿為了轉移話題一樣「您不吃嗎？」  
「不吃。」  
唯慢慢點了點頭，然後不說話靜靜繼續吃了，但眼皮還是紅紅的。  
「你也真是奇怪呢。」  
「欸……？」  
「剛才還哭個不停的，現在就平靜地和強污你的男人隔著一張桌子吃飯。」  
「……不是。」  
「？」  
「不是您們的錯……」  
唯垂下頭，囁嚅道。  
「蛤？」  
「就像您說的，我的身體大概真的是，不，一定是天生淫亂吧。所以，這樣的我也沒有抱怨的資格。」  
「……啊是嗎？」  
唯原本以為他不再打算繼續話題了，忽然修開口道「也就是說你接受了自己是個娼婦的事實咯。」  
「……我不知道。我非常不想承認這件事——儘管不想承認，也覺得很討厭，但是，我也沒法反抗。」  
唯的眼瞳覆上了一層水膜，她用力眨了眨眼睛，把它們弄走。  
修盯著她的臉，第一次覺得她的輪廓在他認知中清晰起來。

在很久很久以後，當修回想起這一切事情的開端時，他才會理解到，那時他既非被唯所吸引，也非同情她，而是舒心。那一晚的他有一點奇怪，或許是因為裝有心事，也或許是因為肉體上得到了非常的滿足，他覺得所謂娼妓的不自由，也不是不可理解。

TBC.——


	3. Chapter 3

「喂，母豬，醒醒。」  
「唔……！」  
意識模模糊糊的，唯感覺自己臉頰忽然泛起一陣火辣辣的痛楚。  
「好響……你太過用力了吧。」  
「沒辦法啊，這傢伙怎麼也叫不醒……喔喔，終於醒過來了啊？」  
唯模模糊糊睜開眼睛，第一時間映入眼簾的，是男性勃起的陽具。愣了好幾秒，她的意識和記憶才總算運作起來。

剛才「工作」到一半時，唯失去了意識。

「喂喂，沒事吧？一直沒反應都以為你死掉了。」  
悠真俯視著她，問道。  
「唔嗚嗚……」  
唯想要說話，可是因為還戴著口枷，所以只能發出含糊的音節。  
「聽不明白。唉，算了，趕緊給我含。」  
悠真揪起唯的頭髮，把她拉過這邊來。  
這個傾斜的姿勢讓唯感到相當不適，她嘗試直起身體，只是動的力度控制得不太好，一不小心就拉扯到下身，一陣強烈的酥麻感從身體深處噴湧而出，唯的身體瞬間僵直。  
「咕唔……！」  
「啊啊，又去了，你究竟自顧自地高潮了多少次啊，變態。」  
感受著裏面小小的抽搐，修輕笑著這麼說。唯低頭垂淚，沒法回答，也沒力氣回答。

現在的唯，處於相當難受的狀態。

雙手被拘束器反綁到背後，黑色皮革甚至把手臂上臂的地方也包得一絲縫也沒有——維持著這個狀態，她背對著修、跨騎到他身上插入肉棒，這也算了，修還對唯下了要自己動的命令。  
因為被拘束器綁著，要動起來是非常困難的任務。唯在拼盡上半身的力時，律動的幅度也變得相當大。因為這個原因，剛才她就不斷輕微的高潮著。  
雖然說是小高潮，但連續這樣對身體也造成了不小的負擔。更惶論在和修做之前，她已經和悠真做過了兩次。  
在剛才悠真強行把肉棒塞進來喉嚨時，剛好唯又高潮了，那衝力過於強烈，使她也一瞬間失去了意識。

「真是個好色小穴啊，不愧是變態母豬。ほら，不要只顧著自己爽也幫我解決一下啊。」  
「喂，這邊也別鬆懈下來，接著動。」  
「……」  
悠真凝視著唯的臉，被淚水和汗水浸濕的可愛臉蛋仍然是恍惚無法思考的表情，讓人懷疑她有沒有聽到他們說話。正想要開口時，唯卻湊近過來，把他的肉棒含住，然後幾乎是同時的，再度開始了擺腰。  
儘管臉紅著露出了痛苦的表情，唯吸吮和抽離肉棒的節奏還是與下身的律動遂漸同步。  
「對對，就是這樣，乖孩子。」  
悠真摁著她的頭，渾球似的摸著。  
一邊摸著唯的腰和屁股的修忽然開口了「這傢伙也有夠習慣了呢。」  
「嘛，畢竟都干了這麼多回，想要不習慣才難吧。就算是笨蛋母豬，也已經是足夠優秀的妓女啦。」  
「……。」

自從入手唯以來，已經過了差不多三個星期，期間修和悠真沒少來娼館找她玩。倒也不是性欲需求太過強烈，只是覺得花掉的錢不好浪費而已。  
更何況，這還是他們第一次遇到如此對他們口味的「上品貨」：雖然身材是相對地遺憾，但是除此之外，外貌、做愛、性格都無可挑剔——唯的溫馴和易高潮的敏感體質結合在一起，變成了激起他們嗜虐欲的興奮劑，凌辱她使他們在做愛時不免多了些病態的快感。這是以往他們沒有體驗過的。

「……唔！？」  
「唔嗯嗯嗯……」  
唯忽然一口氣把悠真的肉棒吞到根部，這樣一下子抵在灸熱滑嫩的喉嚨深處，悠真一時壓抑不住，被喉嚨壁夾著射了精。精液咕嘟咕嘟的在唯的口裏噴射而出，唯雖然想要離開，但被悠真死按著頭，所以只能半強迫的吞下所有。  
「咕咳咳……唔呃呃呃……咕咳……」  
當悠真把肉棒從唯的口裏拔出時，口枷也一同掉了下來，唯垂下頭，本能的把精液都咳吐出來。  
「呵呵……怎麼變成了早射男了？」  
「少囉嗦！這傢伙突然給我來深喉怎可能不射啊！？可惡，母豬，給我舔乾淨！」  
悠真把已經軟掉的肉棒擱在唯的臉上，這讓她的頭髮不小心沾了龜頭前端的一點白濁液體。儘管已經露出疲憊不堪的表情，但唯還是順從的伸出舌頭舔拭肉棒上的殘精。  
「你太久不射把她迫急了吧，戴著那玩意蠻難受的。」  
「啊啊？那你自己又怎樣啊，把這傢伙的小穴霸著這麼久。」  
「我的錯？這不都怪她太磨磨蹭蹭，我才一直射不出吧。」  
「那你倒是動動啊。」  
「不要……我今天可是累了。」  
修偏了偏頭，閉上眼睛說。  
「哈！你工作不工作都會叫累吧。嘖，真沒辦法啊，喂，母豬，夠了。」  
聽到停下的指令，唯馬上鬆開口。  
「反正我現在也射不出了，就當幫幫你吧……うん！」  
悠真捉住唯雙臂，輕輕舉起，然後用力按下去她與修的結合處。  
「咿啊啊啊啊！」  
因為唯的身體很輕盈，所以要舉起她，於悠真來說是不費吹灰之力的。自然地，力度上也不會有什麼憐惜。  
由於理解自己的易高潮體質，唯在被允許自己動的時候，總是小心翼翼。習慣了自己律動程度帶來的快感，根本沒法承受男人抽插的力度，悠真這個動作，直接讓她高潮了。  
「不要……不要……求求你……我會自己動的……只有這個……」  
唯的大眼溢滿淚水，激動地甩頭。  
「啊啊，才沒有徵求你意見啊？更何況我幫你動了，你倒是更感恩吧？ほら！」  
「咿咿！嗯咕……這樣……不行……我又要……哈啊，啊，啊啊！」  
悠真絲毫沒有理會唯的懇求，像是把她當成飛機杯一般搖晃。修的肉棒深深頂到裏面後便上下活塞的叩打著子宮深處。直擊最深最敏感的地方使陰道不斷抽搐的高潮著，唯的呻吟聲聽上去更接近哭泣聲。  
（啊啊……可惡，又擺出這張下流臉。）  
悠真心裏咂嘴，煩躁的想。  
唯這副被操得亂七八糟的哭泣表情，無論多少次看，還是會讓悠真深深的興奮起來。  
要不是自己現在已經射得沒力氣了，肯定也想把她按倒在床上狠狠侵犯了。  
不需要進入，也能從唯的臉得知到她現在在是有多快感。然後又能想像，她陰道又是會有多逼仄。  
一把拉過她，悠真停止了動作，只是激烈的深吻著。  
「唔……唔……。」  
「喂，怎麼突然停下來……別在這個節骨眼才停下來啊……！」  
「唔嗯嗯嗯！」  
奈不住半途而止的快感，修撐起身體，環住唯的腰，頂撞起來。  
雖然剛剛還嫌累，但眼見唯的注意力完全被悠真奪去，假若還想要獲得快感的話就不得不活動一下。  
這些日子以來，修已經非常理解到唯的身體是愈是粗暴律動就會愈吸得緊的體質，所以一心只想索求快感的他沒有猶豫的開始了比悠真更粗魯的侵犯方式。  
果不其然，唯的小穴宛如想緩沖痛苦一樣，每一個皺摺縮緊的含著肉棒了。  
明明已經不是處女了，但每一次進入，仍然緊得要命。  
「啊啊，就是這個……ほら，纏緊一點！」  
「唔嗯……嗚嗚……」  
唯哭著，閉上眼睛默默承受兩個男人的粗魯動作。

（到，到底還要做多久……為什麼還不射啊……）  
不知道這場活塞活動持續了多久，已經差不多要失神的唯的腦海，只餘下這個想法。  
或者因為處於不情願的一方，唯的時間感格外拉長，今天的性愛，對她來說彷彿永無止境一樣。 有瘀血的地方不斷被撞擊，悶悶的刺痛，可是高潮就是停不下來，唯已經算不清自己去了多少次，感覺快要瘋掉了。  
（呼吸……好難受……要，要死了……）

就在唯的身體差不多到了極限時，修終於迎來了高潮。

已經被兩人輪流侵犯過的唯，肚子裏滿滿都是他們的精液。一如既往的，佈滿瘀青痕跡的小腹像懷孕般鼓漲起來，在修拔出肉棒的同時，過量的精液連帶著血，宛如小便排泄一樣漏了出來。  
沒有了男人的支撐，唯維持著這個被綁的姿勢，筋疲力盡的倒在床上。被淚水模糊的眼瞳只是沒有焦點的看著某個方向。

房間裏的浴室頗大，兩面的牆壁，一面是雲石打造，一面是落地玻璃鏡。走到最盡頭能看見巨大的浴缸設在三面窗前面，窗戶貼了特殊材質做成的防窺膜。  
雲石牆壁上面的顯示器調節到修最中意的水溫數字，簡單沖洗過身體後，他便浸泡進浴缸裏。  
「呼……」  
下了浴鹽後，湯浴的顏色混濁起來，變成了淡淡的綠色。天花板的水晶吊燈照在上面，漣漪蕩漾開來，像是有朵金盞花開在水上。太過愜意了，修不禁把半張臉都泡到水裏。  
剛才性行為時那種酥麻麻的餘韻還在身體裏飄揚著後調，修看著自己那軟綿綿的肉棒，覺得像海參。伸手搓揉了幾下，什麼反應都沒。  
（舒服得腦袋發麻的……）  
這種感覺以前不是沒有過，但最近愈來愈常見了。  
（怎麼回事啊……）  
浸泡在溫熱的水裏，修乾脆連思考也隨波逐流起來。  
差不多泡夠後，他才站起來回到洗面台。娼館有提供刮鬍水和刮刀之類的小用品，對客人來說很方便。  
點開鏡子的面部掃描系統，才過了三十秒，畫面便顯示了他一堆毛病——作息不調、使用藥物、眼睛充血……最後顯示的一項精神欠佳，使他刮鬍子的手勢停下來。  
（搞什麼啊這個。）  
因為睡眠頗為充足，修從來沒有見過這項結果。  
（哪裏壞了吧？）

「喔喔，看起來不錯吃的樣子啊。擺那裏就可以了。」  
「是。請問還有其他吩咐嗎？」  
「沒了，謝啦。」  
悠真往少年手中塞了一個硬幣，少年於是笑容遂開的推著送餐車離開了。那中途，他一次都沒有向床上那邊瞟過，悠真不禁佩服起他來。  
晚餐非常豐富，有烤牛排、奶汁焗蠔燴飯、龍蝦濃湯，還有葡萄酒。疲憊過後，悠真空腹異常，拿起刀叉便大快剁頤起來。  
「唔，這個很好吃。」  
悠真切開一塊牛排，一邊嚼著一邊頻頻稱讚。  
雖然說人工肉類在近年來有普級化的趨勢，但市面大部分成品的質感都頗為詭異，絕對稱不上好吃。然而，眼前這道料理的口感像真正的肉一樣，即使是對食物缺乏審美和專業知識的悠真也知道是上特材料。  
原本要吃上這麼棒的料理的話，一家要付上高昂的價錢的。但是在這所娼館裏，買下高級商品的客人似乎都會被視作VIP，吃的喝的都有大折扣。悠真心想，這麼想當初付的錢也不算虧了。  
自從上次修告訴過他這裏有吃的提供，他就總是會在做完愛後在這裏多待一陣，叫上幾份餐點。愈是吃慣了這裏的美味，便愈是對外面餐廳的味道挑剔了。  
「說起來你不吃嗎？」  
「不吃。這塊牛排看上去太熟了。」  
悠真拿叉子敲了敲盤子「這已經是三成熟的了？你還想吃更生的話怎麼不乾脆吃生肉。」  
「你不懂的。」  
修懶懶的回答道，順便扭開了酒瓶的塞子，往玻璃杯裏倒酒。  
悠真看到那酒，不免要勸上幾句「喂，那酒精濃度很高的。」  
「好吵，我知道。就一兩杯。」修低聲囁嚅著小抿了一口。  
「……啊，好喝。」  
「是是。」  
悠真嘆了口氣，低頭繼續切牛排。他這人以前也不是這樣的，不太會喝酒，現在倒是見到就忍不了手。轉念一想，又覺得算了，反正在修喝到第三杯之前阻止他就可以了。  
「說起來啊……」  
「嗯？」  
「差不多快要一個月了吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「你還打算包嗎？」  
「有什麼不好嗎？」  
修這樣回答，反而是悠真怔住了。  
「欸？」  
「什麼？」  
「不是『沒所謂啦』、『隨你的便』而是『有什麼不好』？」  
悠真在說那些台詞時裝模作樣的聳肩，這讓修感到不快。  
「有意見？那就滾吧。」  
「不，我只是在想明天是不是要下雪之類而已。」  
悠真把盤子裝飾用的小蕃茄也放進口中，嘆息道。  
「對換女人比換衣服還要快的你來說，真他媽的異常。」  
「……。」

辦好續約手續，離開娼館時，轎車已經在外面等了。  
修問「要我送你嗎？」  
悠真搖了搖頭「不了，我還要回去一趟。」  
「干嘛？」  
「化驗所那邊的報告應該出來了，明天去拿太麻煩了，乾脆現在直接去拿比較好。」  
「……，那我先回去了。」  
「嗯，明天見。」

悠真目送著他的轎車遠去後，徑自往停車場的方向走去。

他抵達第三化驗所時，已經是傍晚六點了。這裏位於表層的西區，算是比較少受酸雨侵蝕的地方。  
通過了眼球認證和手環驗證後，玻璃門才自動打開。櫃檯裏正在寫著文件的職員站了起來「請問有什麼可以幫到您呢？」  
「我想要A-20428的報告。」  
「好的，請稍等。」  
他撥了內線後，對悠真說「請您前往6號房。」  
「謝謝。」  
以平時而言，悠真是不用特地親自來領取化驗所的報告的。只不過，這事事關軍人，悠真還是得儘快給出個說法來。  
推開房門後，裏面等待的，卻是意料之外的人。  
「梓？」  
「悠……真……？」  
「很久沒見了啊喂，還好嗎？」  
「嗯……挺好。」  
穿著白大掛，坐在一堆機械器材面前的瘦弱男人，正是悠真的舊識。當初還是新人菜鳥時，沒少被人指使當跑腿的往化驗所這邊跑，就是那時候認識了差不多年紀的梓的。  
梓雖然是個說話結結巴巴的怪人，但工作能力相當優秀，很多比較重大案子都會交給他負責。這麼說來，今次這件案會交由他辦，也是不奇怪的。

梓從辦公椅上站起來，脫下藍色膠手套「我去……泡茶。」  
「啊啊，不用了，就來拿一拿報告而已。」  
「欸……難得來了……不喝嗎？」  
梓呆呆的看著悠真，那無辜的眼神害他良心有點不好受，悠真嘆了一口氣，坐到沙發上。  
「就一杯。」  
梓露出微笑，趿著拖鞋慢吞吞去茶水間了。

把茶端出來後，梓也從辦公桌上翻找了一份紙印報告。  
在這個時代，紙印的技術基本已經被淘汰，可是有些行業還是堅持用著紙張，比如說，研究所、化驗所這種地方。由於試驗結果經常有前後推翻，并且他們也必須同時紀錄錯誤結論和正確結論的日期，所以用紙印本更為方便。  
梓把紙印報告推到悠真那一端的茶几面前，輕輕說「對不起……這個……案……我想只能是……服毒自殺。」  
聽到預料之中的結果，悠真倒沒有顯得多驚訝，只是嘆了一口氣「也只能這麼想吧……唔，可以說說有什麼發現嗎？」  
梓小啜了一口茶，慢吞吞的說「這份報告……有好多頁都是……在紀錄藥物的……這個人體內……有很多……藥物……反應……文拉法辛……拉莫三嚎……之類的。」  
「別用學名啊，我可是外行人士欸。」  
「就是……治療……鬱躁的……藥物。」  
「鬱躁？」  
「嗯……這個人體內的藥性……很大部分來說……都是舒緩精神的……老實說……我很驚訝……因為有好幾組調配在一起……應該會讓人……精神亢奮到極限……」  
「……然後那副作用也會致死嗎？」  
梓沉默了，他放下茶杯，思索了一陣，才慢吞吞開口。  
「這些藥物……是不會讓人致死的。」  
「蛤？那到底是怎樣？我愈來愈聽不懂了。」  
「就是說……雖然這個人體內……有很多藥性……但是……全部都不會……足以毒死他……」  
「不，這我是明白啦！我想問的是，那他死因是什麼？」  
「……。」  
梓搖了搖頭。  
「不知道。」  
「蛤？不知道？怎麼會不知道啊？不是說是中毒嗎？」  
「現場的……毒物反應……都是針對藥物的……但是經過分析後……真正致死的毒物……找不到。」  
「……。」  
悠真緊鎖著眉頭，站了起來，離開沙發。  
他一語不發的一邊踱來踱去，一邊揉著頭髮，最後，他有點受不了似的說「這該怎麼跟他們解釋……啊，可惡！」  
梓靜靜的看著茶沫，沉默後道「……是鬱躁藥物……讓他引起自殺念頭……然後……毒物不明……定案？」  
悠真停了下來，從褲袋掏出香煙，用打火機點燃。銜著煙，他口齒不清的說「今回非要挨上罵不可了。」

到港口視察的那一天，剛好下起暴雨。修不得不穿上防護雨衣。  
防護雨衣以特殊材質造成，設有輕微的「膜」裝置，能在衣服上構建起隔絕層，彈走酸雨。因為開發電子防雨衣服的技術尚未成熟，所以頗為耗電，如非必要，修基本不會穿它。  
24區位於帝國的南方，佔地最大，自然坐擁著最大的港口。這裏以英文字母劃分了26個停泊口，每一個停泊口都停靠著許多來自其他國家的貨船。遠處看過去，一部部已經脫漆的起重機正在搬運貨物。  
窺探雨帽之下，在港口附近工作的工作人員個個人頂著紅紅的一張臉，即使有著防護裝備，這樣的工作環境，該傷到皮膚的還是會傷到皮膚的。  
雖然工作環境惡劣，但這裏的工作薪水仍然不會高，因為可以代替的勞力太多了。  
自從升遷到少校的位置後，修便掌管了港口一帶的緝私。巡查是時不時突擊的，以防有走私販太過猖狂。  
經常檢獲的走私品多半是仿冒的化妝品以及人工食品。因為帝國現在的糧食供及非常依賴進口業，所以後者的問題更為嚴重——仿冒者多半以廉價并且對人體危害成分較大的原材料制成商品，混進貨物之中牟利。  
修讓士官們分批去檢查貨船，自己一個人則是去了F區停泊口，在一艘白底黑面的巨船面前停下來。

那裏已經有人接應了。

船內潮濕，修進到裏面時便覺得悶熱。隨船長到了第三間房，打開一看，裏面有個巨大的黑色保險箱。凹槽的位置流著淺淺的藍光。  
船長用眼球認證打開了保險箱，向修展示裏面的內容物。  
「本次一共有三百包。」  
他用不純正的通用語說，那外國口音讓修聽著別扭。  
修取出其中一包，打開手環的電筒，在光底下照——反覆驗了好幾包，他才把它們扔回去保險箱。  
「就這點？」  
「對……畢竟我們國家內部也有需求。」  
「3%。」  
「怎麼會……請通容一點。」  
「這算抽得少了，現在風聲緊，你們自己看著辦吧。」  
船長無奈的嘆了一口氣。  
「好吧，那三日後。」  
修點了點頭。  
臨走前，他再度瞟了一眼保險箱。一包包裝滿青藍粉末的包裹靜靜地躺在裏，像小時候見過的玩具砂子。

離開F區後，修回到了手下那裏。果不其然，檢獲了大批的走私品。替船的牌號和貨物照好相後，程序也算告一段落。大概兩個月之後修才會再來訪港口。

與毒梟交涉這些，不是修或者憐司的份內事，他們一個只管疏通海關，一個只管研制，所以卡爾的命令，修是完全交托給逆卷家的秘書的——「把二百包的量削減到一百包。」，反正原話就是這麼說的。  
自從卡爾把這盤生意分給24區的毒梟後，他們的胃口便養大了，突然這樣，不知道他們會有多生氣，修也懶得管秘書想要怎麼想辦法說服他們。  
安穩地坐在轎車裏，修想起前幾天悠真告訴他中校大人結案時的泄氣表情。他雖然也會喊累口口聲聲嫌麻煩，但其實比誰都要認真對待工作。平時的話修或者會對自己說，他就是這樣的性格了，但惟有今次，他希望他不要過份較真。  
倏地，車內一瞬間涮成白，修還以為自己眼花了，緊接著，外面雷霆萬鈞，直接把耳機的音樂蓋掉了。他自問從不怕這些，饒是這樣，還是被吓了一跳。

回到家後，因為眼疼得受不了，修沒辦法，只好直接到憐司的書房去。  
躺在診療椅上，憐司那戴著膠手套的食指和中指提拉起他的眼瞼，另一只手則是拿手電筒照著。  
「……怎樣？」  
「發炎了。您這人，怎麼總是不能好好珍惜東西呢？人造纖維可是比普通的細胞要脆弱的。肯定又是沒定期滴護理液吧。」  
憐司鬆開手，關掉手電筒，喃喃道。轉身去藥物櫃翻找藥瓶。  
「忘了。」  
「您回家後反正就是整天睡，不忘掉才怪吧。每次都變成這樣才找我，你那只眼就要換掉了哦？」  
「沒所謂。」  
「沒所謂？手術需要花費多少錢，您知道嗎？」  
「那種錢，發了兩個月薪水又能回來了。」  
修用沒力氣的聲調說。  
「您知道您其中一個最讓我感到不愉快的地方是什麼嗎？——那種什麼都想當然的態度。既然您都不珍惜，乾脆連義眼也不要裝不就好了嗎？」  
憐司從第四格櫃拿了一瓶淡紅色的藥水，又坐了下來。  
「……。」  
見修別過頭，憐司沒能忍住，又說「若不是為了家族，我想我真是不想管您。」  
「……。」  
藥水滴下去，極酸的刺痛從眼窩蔓延開來，修咬著唇，卻是不吭聲。  
好了後，修眨了好幾次眼，慢慢坐起身，揉了揉頭髮。  
「謝謝。」  
他囁嚅著，也不理一理衣服，離開了書房。  
憐司目送著他離開，嘆了一口氣，脫下了膠手套去拿酒精液搓手。

因為樓下有什麼碎掉的聲音，修猜到大概是昴回家了，緊接而來的便是綾人的吼叫聲——大概一個小時才能平息吧。  
離憐司最近的房間是父親從前的舊書房，修進去後馬上倒卧在沙發上。  
視線往上遞，舊式古老大鐘下掛滿了相片和書法：第一幅是卡爾年輕時的照片，不知和哪個政治家一起合照的，第二幅則是他和貝婭朵麗絲的結婚照，第三張，是修在軍校畢業時和卡爾的合照。 那書法是已經廢棄的赫爾曼文字，因為修小時候學過，所以認得。上面寫著「忠於國家」。  
忽然修想起了，自己在軍校時，曾經被教官訓斥過在忠誠測驗上的成績仍需努力。他以為自己偽裝得不錯，沒想到卻是一眼被年長者看穿了。  
『你要記住，愛你的國家，什麼時候都要比愛你的家族重要。』  
現在想想也不禁覺得很好笑，教官怕是把他當成和其他貴族少爺那樣，家族利益至上，所以不把國家當一回事吧。  
（蠢透了……）  
憐司所謂的家族，其實也是指父親而已。而他口中的家族利益，也是指父親權力的捍衛而已。  
修既不愛國家，也不愛父親——只是反抗卡爾，會給他帶來更直接的麻煩。  
（……痛的話太麻煩了。）  
捂住單邊眼睛，修靜靜的想。  
樓下再度傳來互相指罵的聲音，修嘆了一口氣，從衣服口袋掏出耳機。

僅僅只是兩星期，就多了兩宗軍人的命案，悠真滿腔壓力，連和修去喝酒的心情也沒有了。  
在抽煙區一邊心不在焉的聽著悠真的嘮叨，修一邊把視線瞟向了牆壁上掛著的電視。正好播到在行政大樓裏，中樞議員又為開銷問題的爭吵。他們七嘴八舌的說著食糧進口費用大，軍人的開支不能再增多了，可是軍政會的人又說24區的暴動使軍人壓力日與俱增，希望增添醫療撥款。  
（一如既往的鬧劇。）  
「喂，你有聽嗎？」  
嘩啦嘩啦吐了一堆苦水的悠真發現修盯著電視，不禁有點不滿。  
「聽著。」  
修椅在欄杆上，吐了一口霧，字正腔圓的說。  
「那我剛才說到哪裏？」  
「被塞苦差要去調查這三件案件。」  
悠真盯了他一陣，低頭銜回煙「算你好運，有聽到這裏。」  
修無聲笑。  
「同樣的死法，同樣是服毒，再怎麼說也不會連續有這麼多人服毒吧，到底是什麼人干的啊可惡。」  
悠真深深吸了一口，然後啐似的吐霧。  
修繼續去看電視，下一則新聞是講下屆軍政會主席的大選開始。其中一位候選人是上將大人。對於軍隊內部的選舉，新聞也只是略提一下就算了，總沒有政界選舉那樣吸引群眾眼球的。  
「你打算從哪裏查起？」  
「接觸過的人這個吧，還有要徹底的再驗一次屍，一定有什麼共通點沒跑的。」  
「……你覺得嫌疑人是誰？」  
「蛤？什麼都沒查出來我怎可能知道。」  
「讓你發揮一下想像力而已，到底是怎樣的案件，怎樣的動機，和怎樣的嫌疑人。」  
「邪教之類的……？」  
「……。」  
修愣了幾秒，笑了。  
「也是啊。」  
那個笑容曇花一現，悠真還沒得及問為什麼時，修又問「……然後呢，你找到那個邪教組織要怎麼辦？」  
「當然是一網打盡吧。」  
「……。」  
「嘛，就是這樣，最近會很忙，沒空和你喝酒，你自己注意一點。」  
「注意什麼？」  
「廢話嗎你？當然是別喝太多了。」  
「擔心？」  
「你他媽的紀錄太不良好了。」  
「你是我媽嗎？」  
「是你副官兼朋友！」  
悠真滅了煙蒂，這麼說。  
修怔了怔，交疊手臂，垂下視線。那遊龍般縈縈四散的煙霧，隔在他們之間，同感情的流露一樣縹緲。他重新把視線投向前方，電視機已經播回日常化的軍民衝突新聞。修低下頭笑了笑，從口袋掏出霧化器。

#####

收拾得井然有序的房間之中，那隨意扔在地上的白色浴袍顯得格外違和。旁邊是椅子，想必是掛在椅子上不久後掉下來的。綉著鬱金香的紅色厚呢帳幔擋了房間大部分的光，像一個描得精美的戒指盒，用黑色的海綿把裏面的內容物小心翼翼地收好。  
傑德撩起帳幔，那一絲的光縫便從地上蛇行到床上，很筆直、光筒的長條型樣子。順著被子被揉亂的紋痕看上去，便看到折起雙腿、把頭靠在膝蓋上的唯。  
「啊，傑德……呃，早上好。」  
唯的側面原來是很恍然的，在見到傑德後，這才好像回過神來。  
「早上好，唯小姐。」傑德歪了歪頭「客人回去了嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
「這樣啊。昨晚辛苦妳了，來用早餐吧。」  
傑德堆起笑容，稍微抬高了手上的食盤。  
早餐有塗了草莓果醬的吐司、炒蛋、香腸，還有柳橙汁，看上去非常豐富。  
「謝謝，放那裏就可以了，我一會兒吃。」  
「好的。」  
傑德把食盤放在貓腳桌上，又把帳幔的一邊絟起來。唯比以往更沉默，忽地，她開口了。  
「他——」  
「嗯？」  
傑德正在往水壺裏斟水，見唯突然開口，他疑惑地回頭。唯還坐在床上，光映著她一半的蒼白臉龐，側面則是隱沒在黑暗之中。  
感受到他的視線瞟過來，唯忽然局促不安起來，她玩著自己的髮絲道「不是說一個月就會換一次客人嗎？」  
「啊啊，關於這個，聽萊德先生說，那兩位客人好像續約了。」  
「哦……」  
唯托著腮，垂下視線，傑德見她悶悶不樂的樣子，放下手中的東西，坐到床緣。  
「不用擔心，這種會刁難人的客人心血來潮兩、三個月之後，很快就會尋其他目標了。」  
「嗯……」  
傑德又安慰她道「等唯小姐獨當一面時，就可以挑選溫柔一點的客人了。」  
唯苦笑著「我還能挑嗎？」  
「可以呀。像奈奈小姐她們就是這樣的。」  
唯不知道這所娼館其他女性的名字或者事，不禁問「這裏還有其他像我一樣的商品嗎？」  
傑德搖了搖頭「暫時只有唯小姐妳了，關於奈奈小姐她們的事我也不太清楚，在我來到這裏工作之初，她們沒過多久就被客人贖身了，嘛，那個時候我年紀也更小一點，印象不太清楚了……其實，“哈達莉”不是很常見的，像唯小姐你那樣，在初夜權拍賣出來前就被定為“哈達莉”什麼的，我更是第一次聽。」  
①哈達莉：源自於《未來夏娃 》女主角的名字。完美女性的代稱。  
「“哈達莉”？」  
「欸，唯小姐沒有聽過嗎？在這所娼館裏，所有高級商品都是被冠以這個別稱喔。」  
「這，這樣啊。」唯低下頭「吶，傑德，奈奈小姐她們……不，“哈達莉”的命運，多數是像奈奈小姐那樣嗎？」  
「欸……這個我真的不太清楚。」傑德困惑的說「不過，關於員工工作狀態的資料，資料庫可能有紀錄的，我有空可以幫你看看。」  
「真的？謝謝你！」  
唯由心地露出燦爛的笑容。傑德對她報以溫柔一笑。  
「不用客氣。沒什麼事的話我回去工作了。」  
傑德要忙各種雜務，唯是知道的，所以頓時不好意思起來，覺得自己耽誤他工作了。  
「對不起吶，你趕快忙去吧。」  
「嗯！」  
唯笑著揮了揮手。門關上後，她才把腳伸出床緣，往浴室那邊走去。  
因為經期差不多完結，所以也沒費太多時間。洗漱完畢後，唯在鏡子面前梳理頭髮時，覺得好像踢到腳邊的什麼。蹲下去看，是個閃爍著紅光的白色耳機。  
「……。」  
她撿起來後，放下梳子踱來踱去的，想要去找缺半的另一邊。卻是怎樣也找不著。  
藍芽耳機的充電器這裏沒有，只能就這樣擱著。  
（他下次來時，再還給他吧……可是下次，也不知道他什麼時候來。）  
這樣胡思亂想著，唯抬頭看了看鏡子，忽地就怔住，一個激靈意識到了。她拍了拍自己的雙頰，推門而出。一刻也不想在浴室多待。  
唯踱到櫃子附近，想把耳機放進抽屜裏面，猶豫了一陣，覺得這樣好像故意把別人的東西藏起來那樣，想隨意一點，擱在桌上，又覺得這樣他可以自己拿到，一時間拿不定主意。  
慢慢枯下身去，雙手原本撐在櫃子的雙手，變成了攀爬的手勢一樣。  
（我到底怎麼了啊……）

來生理的第一天，酣睡到一半，兩腿間忽然湧現一陣熱流，悶在了內褲。那觸感太清晰，太像精液了，唯一下子就驚醒過來。老闆聽說後，也沒說什麼，直接讓她休息——實在也和平時那兩人沒來時一樣，但還是讓唯鬆了一口氣。  
每次那兩人來完後，唯的身體各處痛不說，而且很多地方都髒掉。臉蛋、胸部和下身當然有——連手、頭髮、還有腳，也不能倖免的沾上精液。  
最近他們喜歡借起娼館提供的玩具來玩，這對唯而言，無疑是新的負擔——性愛道具，除了強制賦予了唯不想承受的強烈快感外，還帶給她其他小麻煩，比如說上次的拘束器，那是唯無法自行拆除的，他們做完之後又不願幫她解開，結果不得不讓進來打掃的人見到她難堪的樣子。

唯對工作倒是沒有怨言，只是希望可以的話這種對待還是想避免。

原以為會靜靜渡過這幾天，下午時，娼館卻是請來了美容師，說是替她護膚美甲。趴在床上被塗抹精油時，唯問「妳平時也是這樣幫其他孩子做護理嗎？」  
「不，能被這樣保養的，只有“哈達莉”喔。」  
「……。」  
唯原是想要發問，末了，又把話吞回去了。  
「小姐的皮膚很漂亮呢。」  
美容師由心讚美道。  
輪到臉的護理時，美容師的手反覆地在唯的臉上溫柔摩挲。這樣子使唯覺得很不適應，不自覺地覺得她的手應該是捏住、或者把她扳過去的。  
面膜倒下來時，涼涼的滋潤，而且有著一股好聞的香氣，唯的內心忽然有點抗拒起來，不想用這些東西。

幾天前，唯靦腆的走了下去一次，也就一次這麼多，卻像是只被放出去野外的家貓，拔腿就想回家去。  
娼館下午開始營業，早上是她們的休息時間。清晨的接待大廳都是一眾想打發無聊時間的妓女們，她們要嘛就是聊天，要嘛就是抱著寵物玩。來了這麼多日也沒和她們聊過，唯也不知道怎樣和她們交流好。只見她們招了招手，讓她坐在了沙發中央。  
其中有個女人吻了她，不是臉頰，而是唇，這讓唯馬上滿臉通紅。她們狹促的說『這是我們對新人的規矩。』然後用被指甲油塗得絢爛艷麗的手指夾著香煙，遞到她嘴邊『抽嗎？』  
唯馬上拒絕了。  
她們問了她，包她的是誰，是什麼人，以前從哪裏來，之類的問題。連串發砲下來的攻勢讓唯手足無措，她本就不擅長應付一大票人了，更何況——她們之中還有誰一邊摸著她的胸和大腿。從來沒想過也會被同為女性的她們性騷擾，唯只能紅著臉離去。  
或者是妓女的大家都是這樣的？因為早已習慣性的關係，所以男女不分？可以的話，她還是想和其他人打好關係。  
後來，她再次下來時，無意中聽到了她們的竊竊私語。  
『我不知道他們在想什麼，她簡直就是個搓衣板，前面後面都沒有料的。』  
『懂什麼吶？你不看看“花譜”上寫了什麼，“赫爾曼妞兒的淺色身體特徵使她們像妖精”？媽的，他們怎可以說些這麼吼爛的東西。』  
②花譜：對妓女進行點評的刊物  
『還要傑德經常擔心她嘛，聽說她之前整天哭哭啼啼的關在房間，我真的不知道這是有什麼好哭了？她就接待那位、兩位？我不知道。我們天天都要被人操爛了，客人不來她甚至可以閒得沒事干。』  
『真的，裝什麼清高呀？』  
唯藏在猩紅的天鵝絨簾幕後，靜悄悄離開。

送走了美容師後，唯呆在自己的房間裏，幾乎把所有時間消磨在紙本書籍上——這個房間基本來說沒有一應的電子用品，乏悶得很。幸好唯是個安靜乖巧的人，倒也沒有什麼怨言。這一讀，就是數天。她從來沒有從房間踏出過去。

那一晚，因為疲憊，所以唯傍晚就歇下了。原本以為會就這樣睡到半夜，然而，一陣急促的腳步聲和交談聲卻打斷了她的睡眠。  
唯揉了揉眼睛，從床上爬起身。  
（有什麼事了嗎？）  
她意識還未從睡夢中完整脫離時，倏地門便開了。

是修。

「哎呀，客官，本商品今天實在是不方便接客的……」  
接待員抹著汗，嘗試把修攔下。  
修蒼白的臉紅紅的，腳步有點不穩「不要。你走。」  
「這，我很為難的……客官你現在不如到下面醒醒酒先？或者，我們還有很多其他別的女孩的，不如——」  
「……滾。」  
修打斷了他的碟碟不休，惡狠狠的盯著服務員。雖然只是一個字，但語氣異常陰冷。接待員被他嚇得六神無主，口型也僵了下來。  
看到他的表情，原本還凶狠著一張臉的修忽然呵下腰笑起來。  
「哈哈哈哈，你表情超好笑的喂。」  
「啊……啊啊，是，是嗎？」  
「行了，你走，別打擾我。」  
修忽然又不笑了，義正詞嚴的說。  
「這，這……」  
接待員一時拿不定主意，遞了個眼色給唯。  
唯馬上攏了攏頭髮，從床上起來。修見到她，整個人便脫力地靠在她身上。  
「哈哈……你身體好冷啊，涼涼的。」  
「這，這該怎麼辦？」  
修的重心都在她身上，唯吃力地看去接待員那裏，他也焦頭爛額的樣子「呃，嗯，總之你先安撫了客人先吧，好嗎？有什麼需要就搖鈴喔。」  
「等——」  
還未等唯制止他，他便恨不得馬上從現場消失的，「呯」的關上大門了。  
（這該怎麼辦……）  
才剛剛醒來就發生這樣的事，唯一時間也不知道怎麼辦好。  
「那，那個，修……先生？」  
這麼多次下來，唯總算也記得悠真是怎樣稱呼他的。  
「我們先去床那邊好嗎？」  
「欸……難得你這麼主動邀請我啊。」  
「我不是那個……唔。」  
修捏住唯的下巴，俯身主動親吻她。  
從他身上傳來了濃烈的烈酒氣味，唯不禁皺起眉，想要抵抗，但他卻比以往更熱情地撩撥著她的舌頭。  
（到底是怎麼回事……他自己一個？而且這酒味好重……）  
唯被他吻得有點茫然，直到他的大手滑到她屁股上揉來揉去時，她才總算記得自己非拒絕修不可，小手遂抵在他的臉上，嘗試拔出嘴。  
「哈啊……」  
「你的嘴好甜……」  
修離開了她的唇，轉移埋在她的頸窩，又親又咬的。唯雙手按在他的胸膛上，氣喘吁吁的說「別……對不起，今天真的不行……生理……！」  
「我知道……」他吻著吻著，吻到了她耳邊，便吹著熱氣在她耳邊低喃。  
他曳著她走到床上，然後推倒她。  
說是推倒，其實更正確的說法是和她一起跌倒在床上。修整個人壓下來，沉甸甸的，唯完全動彈不得。  
修勉強撐起手肘，俯視她。  
「你的話……有辦法讓我開心吧？所以我才特地來見你啊……負起責任來啊。」  
他又想吻她，唯下意識用手指按住修的唇。  
「什麼……」  
「欸，那個……」  
（要是任他吻下去不知道會怎樣……！）  
「下面不能用……我用口幫您做，所以，先讓我起來，可以嗎？」  
「……沒力，你幫我。」  
修動了動，整個人又癱軟下來。  
「怎能這樣……要不，修先生先轉向右邊？」  
「嗯……」  
被唯推搡著，修撐起一邊手肘，然後轉成了側躺的姿勢。唯總算是能起來了。  
「修先生……麻煩您起一起身，這樣我很難幫您做……」  
她捉住他一只手臂，擱在自己的肩上，嘗試扶他起來。  
一米八的身高，又是軍人，有鍛鍊過，身體非常沉，唯不免用多了點力。不想，卻是用力過猛了，搖他似的，使他上半身猛地坐直起來。  
「唔呃……」  
修捂住了嘴，臉色不太好看。  
「對不起！修先生，您沒事吧？」  
「我……唔。」  
修推開了唯，一陣劇烈的眩暈感使他整個人搖搖欲墜的，強忍了好幾下，終究還是拗不過那股嘔吐感，劇烈地干嘔起来。  
「修先生！？」  
沒有料到他忽地就這樣吐起來，唯手足無措起來，愣了愣，才反應過來似的去掃他的背，柔聲道「慢慢，慢慢……」  
嘔吐停止了，但咳嗽的餘韻猶未止。修的胸膛劇烈地起伏着，他從朦朧的視界中見到自己垂下的瀏海，以及地毯上散發着酸臭味的穢物。  
見他終於沒再咳吐了，唯才定下心來「修先生……您好點了嗎？」  
修現在不想理會她，沒有回答。  
（不好，他的衣服也沾到了。）  
唯點開了手環。  
「傑德，傑德，你現在有空嗎？」  
『唯小姐，怎麼了嗎？』  
「客人吐了，可以拿乾淨的浴袍過來嗎？拜託了。」  
『欸，嗯，好的！』  
關掉熒幕後，唯走向貓腳桌，斟了一杯水。  
「修先生……喝點水吧。」  
修一語不發地接過水，咕嚕咕嚕的吞下去。唯趁著這個時候拿沾濕的手帕，擦走他衣服沾到的嘔吐物。  
吐完後又喝了水，修的臉色似乎好了點，但唯還是不放心他。她原是想讓他躺下的，可是待會兒換衣服又要他起來，天曉得這麼一折騰他會不會又吐出來。  
（還是先這樣讓他坐著吧。）  
傑德很快就進來了。他一手捧著一件乾淨浴袍，另一只手推著清潔推車。  
「啊，幫大忙了，我剛才也忘了要這個。」  
「沒事。」  
唯很自然地接過拖把擦地，傑德有點尷尬的看她，躊躇著應不應該開口，最後還是說了「唯小姐，妳不用親自做的……那我的立場……」  
「欸，啊……對，對不起，不自覺就……」  
被傑德這麼提一提，唯才意識到自己又搞砸了。  
「啊哈哈……不要緊啦。如果沒有其他需要的話，那我先離開了，接下來的事交給唯小姐了。」  
「嗯，謝謝你。」

門關上後，唯抱著浴袍在修面前稍微蹲下來，問「修先生，您還好嗎？可以自己換衣服嗎？」  
修輕輕搖了搖頭「不要……好麻煩。」  
眼看著他想往後倒，唯趕忙扶著他。  
「不，不行呀！修先生的衣服髒掉了，要先換了才行！」  
「囉哩叭唆的……吵死了……那你倒是來幫我啊。」  
修露出了不情願的表情，那聲音沒有平時的冰冷和威嚇，反而像小孩子的嘀咕。唯不禁有點呆然。  
見她沒反應，修又囁嚅說「你不幫我，那就讓我睡……」  
「不行！只有這個不行！」  
見他又想要趁機睡下，唯馬上制止他。  
修咂了咂嘴「你真是意外的壞心眼……欺負人……你想我怎樣啊……」  
（怎麼辦……他今天看上去真的很怪……）  
實在現在的情況也容不得她想這麼多，唯只好說「我，我知道了，我幫您——您坐在這裏不要動好嗎？」  
「……。」  
「修先生？」  
「好啊。」  
修笑道。

也不是第一次替他寛衣解帶了，只不過這次不是為性，唯便相對地鎮定了很多。衣服的釦子逐個逐個解開時，唯不免也很仔細地看到了他的皮膚。  
雖然這些日子以來已經裸程相見過無數次了，但靠這麼近去看，還是第一次。平時頭腦基本都是空白一片的，哪管得著去打量他們身體怎樣。  
（男人的身體都是這樣嗎？身體硬邦邦的，感覺肌肉很壯實……而且，仔細看的話，有不少疤痕……）  
「……你果然是變態？」修突然開口道。因為習慣了他不說話，唯被弄得一愣。  
「欸？」  
「說著幫我衣服，但剛才開始就一直用下流的目光在我的身體上掃來掃去……」  
「不，不是！那個……對不起，我只是——」  
「不要辯解了，你想看的話就盡情看吧，我可是沒有關係的，你是變態這點我已經充分知道了……」  
說罷又醉醺醺的笑起來。  
「請別戲弄我……！」  
「……干嘛，你生氣了嗎？」  
修用無辜的語氣反問道，那神情很茫然的，唯一時間竟然語塞了。  
「也不是……」  
「是嗎？」  
修像個孩子那樣快樂地笑出聲。唯眨了眨眼，一語不發的，繼續替他解衣服了。  
終於脫完上半身，只剩下下半身了，唯嘆了一口氣，在內心給自己打氣，顫巍巍的把手伸到他的皮帶上。  
（我記得，好像是這樣穿過這裏……解開了！）  
「修先生……我數一、二，您就稍微起一起來好嗎？不然脫不了褲子的。」  
說完後，唯不禁臉上一熱，自己怎麼把「脫褲子」這種字堂而皇之的掛在嘴邊。很快地，她又想到，自己也沒有什麼資格害羞了，眼神逐黯淡下來。  
修乖巧的點了點頭。  
「一、二——」  
褲子跌到腳裸旁邊，修把腿抽出來，踢走褲子。  
唯站了起來，拿過一旁的浴袍，一邊說「修先生，請您抬高一下手臂，要幫您穿衣服了。」  
「嗯。」  
（總覺得他這個樣子好像不能自理的傷患……）  
因為浴袍穿起來很簡單，反倒是比脫時更省功夫了。繫好浴帶後，唯把頭髮撩到耳背「修先生，那你先躺——等，修，修先生？」  
倏地，修忽然靠倒在她身上，把頭磕在她胸前。突然拉近的身體距離是唯所料不及的，聲音好像也透出紅紅的羞赧。  
修攬著她的姿勢像抱著一個大型玩偶，也像孩子鑽進母親懷裏。那力度大得讓她發疼。  
「……受不了了。」  
他的聲音很弱很弱，就像一片黑海中找到的燈塔那樣。  
唯怔了怔「……什麼？」  
修沒有再回答，但是抱著她的力度仍然不願鬆懈下來。  
（……修先生，是覺得很難受嗎？）  
「需要我拿水給你喝嗎？」  
修搖了搖頭。  
「那……」  
「就這樣一陣……」  
「可，可是，您這樣子，我沒法去洗您的衣服啊……」  
「……。」  
大概是聽懂了唯的話，修一發不語的，慢慢鬆下手來，徑自倒在床上。  
唯小心翼翼地伸手抱過他的髒衣服，後退了好幾步，然後小跑進浴室裏。

洗好衣服後，唯把浴室調節到抽濕模式。她看了看手環顯示的時間，才八時半左右，這點程度的話，只要再放多一個小時左右就應該好了。  
（雖然覺得他那種狀態大抵是回不了家了……但是萬一他堅持要回去，這樣子也有保險。）  
把他的衣服晾在浴室裏，她這麼想著。

不一會回到臥室時，修似乎已經沉沉睡著了。唯原本是想要搖醒他的，但又不忍心，伸出去的手垂落下來。  
（看來今晚應該是留宿沒跑了，嗎？）  
早在入職時，老闆就有跟她說明過，客人是可以留宿的，不過要另外追加費用。由於修和悠真二人從來就沒有這樣做過，唯都快要把這個規矩忘掉了。  
（雖然感覺擅自替他說留宿不太尊重，但是他都這個樣子了……）  
通知了掌櫃客人留宿後，唯再去看修，他沒有蓋被子，只是隨意倒臥在床上，怪冷的樣子，唯於是重新替他蓋好被子。拿走多餘的枕頭。  
「……你還在啊。」  
修抬起眼皮，幽幽說。  
「欸……您醒著的嗎？」  
「頭痛一直沒散去。」  
他揉了揉頭髮，低聲說。  
唯吓了一跳，然後馬上想到自己剛才的舉動，有點後悔。  
（就，就是說剛才的話，他聽到了嗎？……可是，聽到也不反對，就是默許的意思嗎？）  
「不是要忙洗衣服的嗎，那你倒是走開，礙眼。」  
修翻了翻身，閉上眼睛咕噥著。  
（……總覺得，他是在鬧別扭？不，是我錯覺吧。）  
唯猶豫再三，把手放在他的頭上，輕輕撫摸著。  
「……什麼。」  
「對不起……但是，我也不知道可以怎樣幫您……所以按照平時我喜歡被對待的方式來做了……您討厭嗎？」  
「……隨便你吧。」  
沉默了一陣，他又開口道了「躺下來。」  
「……。」  
唯垂下了視線，咬了咬唇，最終還是繞到床的另一端，爬了上來。準備趴下去時，修卻問「你做什麼？」  
她反而是愣住了「修先生，不是想要這個嗎？」  
「我已經很累了，沒那個心情。你躺下來就好。」  
唯沒有說話，沉默良久，她順從地枕了下去——也不敢靠太近。他們之間隔著一只布娃娃的距離。  
原以為這樣就睡定下來，修卻一手攬過她，讓唯靠在他絨絨的浴袍上。  
「你……抱起來好舒服啊……」  
他閉著眼睛，表情那麼自然，唯反而相當難為情。  
「那個，修先生，不用聯絡您的家人外宿嗎？」  
她小心翼翼的問，修眼皮都沒抬「不用了。他們不會在意的。」  
「怎麼會……」  
唯小聲囁嚅著，可是見修沒有回答她，也就沒有繼續，一同闔上眼皮。  
閉上眼睛，他的胸膛吻著她的側臉，心跳聲清晰地震動著耳膜。唯忽然分不清是他的鼓動聲，還是自己的。  
明明都做了那麼多次，可是現在她卻一個勁地在緊張——也不知道是在緊張什麼。  
聽著他平穩的呼吸聲，唯忍不住把視線遞上去。這麼一看才發現，其實他兩頰瘦削，黑眼圈也很重；只是閉著眼，他的氛圍卻比睜開眼睛時柔和許多，又長得好看，怎麼看也是怎麼讓人無法畏惧。  
「唔……」  
修皺眉發出悶哼聲。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「……太陽穴一跳一跳的。」  
「……您喝太多了。剛才早點回家不好嗎？」  
即使不知道修來娼館之前是怎麼個喝法，但唯從那吐法和醉相也略可以猜測一二 。  
唯說出口後有點後悔，也不知道應不應該這樣子插嘴別人的事，顯得自來熟。不免擔心修又會怎樣擠兌她。  
「我都說了……我來見你……和你做很舒服……就會忘記一切了。」  
修迷迷糊糊的咕噥著。  
實在後半句也說得太過含糊，唯聽得不真切，她紅著臉，下意識撐起了身體，拉開距離。可是未完全坐直身體，修就捉住她的手腕了。

「……不要走。」  
修微微睜開眼睛，用迷離的眼神看著她。

房間裏的水晶吊燈沒有開，只有床頭旁邊一盞金色掐絲珐瑯的燈罩在照著。那光昏淡，把他深邃的五官陰影打斜掃描在另一半臉上。此刻修的五官表情很放鬆，或者因為如此，那雙注視著她的青藍眼瞳看上去有那麼一點泫然似泣。  
「……。」  
唯怔怔的看著他，表情不可置信，然後低下頭去，默不作聲的慢慢躺平下來。修抱著她，把臉埋在她的胸脯上，露出了撿回掉到地上的娃娃的表情。  
他明明比她要高得多，這樣的姿勢卻顯得他很矮小。唯垂眸看著他，眼神搖曳。良久，她將手輕柔地埋在他的髮間。

從窗戶眺望出去，地下層永遠都是這個樣子，白晝也沒有白晝的感覺。唯閒來無事的，拉著絟帷幔的繩子玩，玩著玩著，帷幔便像鬆開的馬尾一樣散下來了，她抱起自己的雙臂，坐回床上。  
實在起來得太早，距離傑德送早餐來還有一大截的空白時間，也不知道做什麼好，又不是想一大早就去讀書，可偏偏就是睡不回去。  
沒接觸過其他客人，唯也不知道怎樣才算嫖得頻，反正她認定了他們就是那類男人。可是昨晚那話變味，她聽著覺得別扭。當然還是衝著欲望來的，可是那之上又多了一重特定對象的意味——其實他昨晚醉成這樣，說出什麼混話也是不奇怪的，她告訴自己不用放在心上。  
唯用食指摩挲著唇，思緒蕩漾開來。  
他捉住她的手腕時，有好幾個事實快速在她腦海掠過——他是軍人、他很可怕、他總是說出難聽諷刺的話、他是在床上主宰她的人。這一切的事實遇上那時他的表情，矛盾似的粉碎開來，讓她腦子忘掉了。  
她折起雙腿，手穿過睡裙，貼服在自己的胸脯上。許是長期待在有空調的地方，她身體涼涼的，只有微溫。撫摸自己的身體，她并不感到快慰，只當是絲綢珍品那樣慢慢玩著：被小心翼翼保養好的柔潤肌膚是為了男人抱她時有更好的感受；流幾天的血是為了以後還能讓男人繼續插進來——在這個房間的，從來只是這具娼婦的身體，不是她這個人。唯已經沒有期望過發泄物以外的身份。

TBC.——


End file.
